Stab 7!
by protector91
Summary: Brian, Amanda, and their friends gear up for the direct sequel to the semi hit Stab 5!  Ghostface is ready to bring this franchise to an end and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.  No one is safe or beyond suspicion. Who will survive?
1. Stabathon

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Stab 7! Like Stab 5, we begin in the real world with movie fans Brian and Amanda plus members of Billy Bob D's Woodsboro High in a non-canon guest appearance with his permission. Make sure you have read Stab 5 (up to chapter 16. The following chapters are just special features) before reading this story. **

**Stab 7 is a direct sequel to Stab 5 disregarding what takes place in Stab 6. It's sort of in the vein of how in the Halloween franchise 'Halloween: Twenty years later' disregards all the sequels after 2 and functions as a third film in technical terms.**

* * *

><p><strong>2010<strong>

**Event: Stab-a-thon**

**Location: If we told you it won't be a secret**

**Instructions: Directions will follow upon your reply**

Brian was surprised he received an invitation to Stab-a-thon after not being invited to the last one the Cinema Club put on. Then again he heard they all got busted by the police so he wasn't complaining. He contemplated whether he should go or not.

Lost in thought Brian jumped out of his seat when his phone rang and fell to his bedroom floor. "I really need to change that ringtone," he said answering his phone. "Hello."

"Hello Brian. What's your favorite scary movie?" Amanda asked in a bad impression of the Ghostface voice.

"Hey beautiful," Brian greeted his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"I got an invitation to Stab-a-thon and I was told to bring a guest."

"You got an invite?"

"Yeah; they invited me to the last one too," Amanda said.

"They invited you to the first one, but not me? I'm Randy Meeks' fucking spiritual successor! Everyone at school says that! Why wasn't I invited the first time! ?"

"Don't take it too personally, Brian." Amanda remained calm despite his outburst. "It's not like the Stab event features guest appearances by members of the cast or something like that. Woodsboro High is a big school, remember? The Cinema Club can't know everyone there."

"Ok. Ok. When you're right, you're right," Brian said lying back on his bed. "Sorry for snapping; about the invite. I was given one too. I was pondering about going when you called me."

"Do you want to go? It says we can dress up in a costume if we wish as some gimmick."

"Really. What are you dressing as?" Brian asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Amanda said in a sultry voice.

"Tease," Brian whined.

"Don't be a baby, baby," she said and hung up the phone. Brian exhaled and returned to the text message. He replied yes and tossed his phone aside. Ten second later he heard it indicate that he had a new message.

"That was unnaturally quick," he said accessing the message.

**Date: Exactly one week from now. Party starts at 7:00 p.m. in accordance with the 7 Stab films.**

**Location: Directions will be sent in 4 days.**

**You may dress in costume if you desire. Costume doesn't have to be from a movie. However, all costumes related to the Twilight Saga are banned.**

**Feel free to bring a guest.**

**Rules of Stab-a-thon**

**Rule #1**

**NO COPS!**

**Rule # 2**

**No costumes that include guns.**

**Rule # 3**

**NO COPS!**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Brian looked over his costume wondering if it was the best choice in the end. "Too late to turn back now," he said and knocked on Amanda's door. Amanda stepped out and if Brian's jaw could drop to the floor it would.

"Is that a web shooter in your pocket or are you just real happy to see me?" Amanda asked in a seductive tone.

Brian's throat became dry. His eyes travelled up and down. He uttered a single word. "Meow."

Amanda giggled and traced her black cat claws down his chest. She took off his mask and leaned in for a kiss. After they broke apart Amanda made a long purring noise.

"You're killing me," Brian said; his eyes remaining closed.

"Let's go Spidey," she said having to pull her half-dazed boyfriend with her to his car.

They arrived at Stab-a-thon 30 minutes before the event was set to commence. But the secret location was packed. Everybody was in costume from other genres besides horror. There were people dressed as Neo, multiple Elektras, Iron Man, Ferris Bueller, Jason, Michael Myers, and some were dressed as Sidney Prescott.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Robbie said running up to meet them. "Nice costumes," he said crossing his arms at their Spider-man and Black Cat outfits.

"Look who's talking," Brian said observing how Robbie was dressed in the same clothes worn by Randy Meeks in Stab 1. He even had fake blood smeared over parts of his shirt and face.

"We did not plan this," Amanda said. "I'm dead serious."

"You know who's dead serious? ME!" Niley jumped out of the shadows making a hilariously bad scary face. Brian and Amanda exchanged glances; wondering if they should pretend to be frightened or not.

"You don't have to pretend to be scared. I'm just playing," Niley said dropping the act. "For now," she added.

"But you better watch your backs because…1, 2 Niley's coming for you!" She made the scary face again and ran her Kruger claws through her hair. She giggled, waved, wrapped her arms around Robbie, and pretended to drag him off to a dark corner of the building.

"Niley. I find her very strange at times," Brian stated.

"But at the same time you can't help, but like her," Amanda said.

"Well if isn't Brian," Olivia said. She came dressed up as Sidney Prescott like she was two Halloweens ago. "Nice costumes," she commented sarcastically.

"When will people believe that neither of us planned this?" Brian asked.

"Never, if you want my opinion," Olivia offered. "By the way. Have either of you seen Jill? We were supposed to meet up at the entrance 10 minutes ago, but she hasn't shown."

"Maybe she's running late," Brian gave as an explanation.

"For this? Jill loves the Stab flicks. There isn't a thing on this Earth that could make her miss out on…"

"Surprise Sidney!" Ghostface cried out. He bashed into her back and Olivia's face crashed against the hard floor. Ghostface pulled out two knives and slashed down at Olivia's neck. She screamed so loud that all the teenagers dropped what they were doing and ran to the source of the noise.

"Um…Olivia. You can stop screaming," Brian said; laughs bursting to the surface and ceasing when Amanda elbowed him in the stomach. Olivia opened her eyes and saw two knives firmly planted on either side of her face. Ghostface laughed like a psycho and rolled off of Olivia's back.

"If only you could've seen the look on your face," Ghostface snickered pulling off her mask to reveal none other than Jill Roberts.

"Jill! What the fuck! ? You scared me half to death!" Olivia screamed at her.

"You came dressed as Sidney Prescott. You were begging for this to happen," Jill said.

"You couldn't have attacked the other Sidneys? I'm not the only one here," Olivia said exasperated.

"Where's the enjoyment in that?" Jill questioned.

"Are those real knives?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Jill answered like there was no harm done.

"Weren't we searched upon entry for dangerous items?"

"Yes. You just need to know where to hide things you don't want others to find," Jill said poking Olivia with her knife and running it down her neck.

"Jill…sometimes you scare me," Olivia confessed and ran away.

"Am I scary?" Jill asked.

"Well…uh. Not exactly," the couple said at the same time.

"It's just…you can be intimidating at times," Roy said from behind her. "Remember when we saw Stab 5. The look you had on your face when I made you stop bashing in those DVD's would've given Billy Loomis a heart attack. Lest we forget how you were pounding the disks like a woman possessed. I've never seen that side of you before."

"It's like Norman Bates said in 'Psycho' and Billy Loomis said in 'Stab'. We all go a little mad sometimes," Jill said to the trio. She put her mask back on and rejoined the festivities.

"Attention everyone!" Charlie Walker announced into the microphone. Like Jill he was dressed up as Ghostface.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to the second annual Stab-a-thon. Ok technically it isn't annual as we didn't have one last year and we only brought it back due to popular demand, but we hope it will become annual after this year." The crowd grew very silent and Charlie was certain he heard crickets chirping in the audience.

"Before we kick things off," Robbie said coming to Charlie's rescue, "We have a surprise for you all! After we view Stabs 1-6 we have in our possession a perfect boot legged copy of the not yet released Stab 7!" The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause and all clinked their beer bottles together. "We can enjoy that at the end of our Stab marathon…hold on. Sorry I gotta take this," he said answering his phone.

"Dude where are you? You were supposed to be here a half hour ago. Uh huh; what the Hell man! ? You honestly tried flirting your way out of it! ? I want my money back...! You dick!" Robbie shouted and shut his phone.

"That was the guy who was supposed to bring in the DVD calling us with his one phone call from the police station. He got caught speeding by Judy Hicks and Dewey Riley." At that name the audience all booed.

"Come on guys. Dewey's a nice guy. I know for a fact he' s only reported half the things you guys have done here in Woodsboro." That got the booing to cease.

"Anyway he tried to flirt his way out of the speeding ticket, which only aggravated Judy, who noticed his nervous behavior, took a look inside his car, and found the bootlegged DVD. So unfortunately we will all have to wait a month and go to the movies to pay and see Stab 7." The audience groaned once more.

"The fact that we keep bootlegging DVD's is why the movie industry started to convert films to 3D," Brian whispered to Amanda. "It's the only way they think they can regain their box-office gross these days; in my opinion at least."

"But to keep interest in Stab 7 flowing through you all here's the teaser trailer for the film, which we did manage to procure before it comes out tomorrow. Lights please," Robbie asked. The light shut off and Robbie accidently tripped off the stage.

"I'm okay," he groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>The screen starts off black. A phone call echoes in the dark. A person answers it, but we don't see at first.<strong>

Person: Hello.

Ghostface: Hello Emma. Surprised to hear my voice again?

Emma: Nice try Jessica.

Jessica: Caller I.D.

***Emma opens the front door to her dorm. Jessica is standing right there.***

Emma: Caller I.D.

***She hangs up and and the Stab theme plays steadily growing in intesity.***

**From Suspense Master Fred Nevarc**

***Emma is pacing around her room. Jessica is lying on her bed***

Emma: I know I'm being paranoid, but I can' help feeling that we're not out of danger.

Jessica: It's been 2 and a half years, Emma. Jade is still locked up in that institution. What do you have to be worried about?

***The phone starts to ring. The scene changes as the phone continues to ring.***

***Sidney cautiously reaches for a doorknob. Judy nervously loads her gun. The phone ceases it rings and we go to black.***

Emma: Hi you've reached Emma's cell. Leave a message.

***Ghostface slashes at the screen and an unknown person screams. The Stab theme plays at full intensity this time.***

**THERE IS ONLY ONE THING MORE TERRIFYING THAN HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

Jessica: Emma! Come back to me!

***Emma looks as if she is in a trance; nose bleeding again. Jessica shakes her body roughly. The door kicks open and the shot stops on Jessica's terrified expression.***

**AND THAT'S**

***Sidney rushes up the stairs to the top of a building. Ghostface grabs her clothes tripping her.***

**HOW IT WILL ALL END**

Ghostface: You ready to end this?

Sidney: Bring it!

**STAB 7!**

Chloe: There's something really scary about a guy with a knife, who just… snaps.

***The screen cuts to black***

**This October there are…**

**No rules**

***Rules fades away and is replaced by a second word***

**NO MERCY**

* * *

><p>The Stab fanatics all went nuts (in a good way) and raised their drinks into the air. Jill watched from the corner of the room withdrawn from the others. Her mouth twitches into a smirk.<p>

"Watch a few movies. Take a few notes."

**A/N: Next chapter (after a few more Stab-a-thon hi-jinx) we jump ahead a month to the gang saddling up to see Stab 7. Like Stab 5, the movie itself won't start until chapter 3. Some of the new cast members in Stab 7 include Matthew Dallas, Ali Larter, and Mary Elizabeth Winstead.**

**The trailer did not give away anything important, FYI. C ya!**


	2. Previews

**A/N: When the gang reaches the theatre there will be four previews. Two of the previews are sequels to movies that technically came out in 2010, which is the year this fic is technically in. Like I've said in countless other fics, however, this is fan fiction. Brian and Amanda may be given their own Scream fic (minus the original characters of Woodsboro High), but that will be decided pending on how Stab 7 performs.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning…afternoon?<strong>

Brian's head pounded to the point where he tried not to think. He opened his eyelids and the small amount of light that entered his pupils made him shield his eyes. He had such a killer hangover right now. Through the alcohol induced cloud over his mind, he felt something warm pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes again and saw a half-naked Amanda sleeping soundly on top of him. Brian's blurry sight shifted back to normal and as it turned out most if not all of the Stab-a-thoners were sprawled out in the hay.

_What happened last night? _He thought moving to get a better look of things. He heard Amanda's purring moans and watched her stir awake.

"Morning Brian," she said. "It is morning right?"

"I have no idea what time it is," Brian sighed lying back in the hay.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Amanda asked making circles on Brian's chest.

"Well…oh man," he said as Amanda dug her fingers into his skin. "We ran out of beer and I said I'd be right back with some more."

"What were the rules of surviving a horror movie again?" Amanda asked kissing Brian's neck.

"You can never do drugs or drink," Brian said rubbing his hands across her bare back.

"Strike 1," Amanda breathed.

"Never ever say I'll be right back," he said moving to unclasp her bra.

"Strike 2. What was the third one?" Brian didn't answer and pulled Amanda's lips over to his.

"You can never have sex," Ghostface answered for him.

"Jill? Don't be such a buzz kill!" He shouted as Ghostface looked over them.

"Can you not yell Brian? My brain is swimming right now," Jill said on the other end of the room.

"Wait. If you're there then who's…?" Brian slowly looked overhead. Ghostface was holding a knife.

"Strike 3 and you're out!" Ghostface yelled.

Brian shoved Amanda off him and dodged Ghostface's knife. Hung over and dazed Brian was left to Ghostface's mercy. He stepped on Brian's ribs and knelt down to his level. Ghostface turned around and smacked away Amanda, who was trying to do a surprise attack. He looked back at Brian and stabbed into him with his knife.

"No!" Amanda screamed then her hands took hold of the sides of her pounding head.

Brian looked in horror at where the knife was…that is until he saw it was bending against his skin. Brian reached out and ripped off the Ghostface mask. Charlie burst out laughing and Brian fell back to the floor.

"You dick," he groaned.

"Man if only you could see the look on your fa…" Amanda slugged Charlie.

"If only you could see the look on yours," she said tending to Brian. "Are you ok?"

"I'm hung over as Hell and my blood is racing through my body at unsafe levels. Other than that I'm fine," Brian said. "What the Hell was that all about Charlie?"

"Sorry. It was a joke and…owww," he said rubbing the part Amanda hit.

"Any reason why you pretended to attack us?" Amanda asked him; helping Brian up into a sitting position.

"1) because you were awake unlike the others. 2) Because Randy's Meeks' 'successor' broke all the rules in the span of a few hours. Something tells me he'd be disappointed if he were alive to witness this."

"Who died and crowned you the king of the movie nerds…? That did not come out right," Brian said. "For this little stunt you pulled you're paying for both mine and Amanda's ticket to Stab 7 and you know I can back up my threats," he threatened.

"Why don't we continue this later when Brian is sober," Amanda slurred and dropped down catching sight of something strange. "Is that a penguin?"

"Squirrely! Get down from there!" Niley ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

"Run faster guys!" Brian, Amanda, Stephie, Jill, Kirby, Roy, Charlie, Robbie, and Niley were booking it to the theatre after having to park away five blocks. All the spaces at the movies were full.

"I told you we should have left earlier," Amanda complained.

"Don't blame me! Blame Niley for having us come over to her house and help find her penguin!"

"Leave Squirrely out of this!" Niley snapped at him. They stopped at the ticket counter sweaty and out of breath.

"3…3…3 tickets for Stab 7," Charlie panted. If he didn't have something to drink soon he'd pass out right here right now.

"Will that be for the 3D or 2D showing?"

"They put it in 3D? Why in the name of Hell did they do that?" Roy asked.

"As punishment for people that boot leg movies," the ticket girl commented sarcastically. Charlie rolled his eyes and snatched up the tickets for him, Brian, and Amanda.

"Let's roll everyone. We have 2.5 minutes to get snacks and find a seat before the film starts and I would like to see the previews," Kirby said paying for her ticket.

"The previews don't matter, Kirb. All they do is give away all the best parts of the movie," Jill said.

"Not all previews do," Kirby countered. Jill raised her eyebrows. Kirby tilted her head then entered the movies.

* * *

><p>The theatre was packed to capacity. There were hardly any seats left except for the dreaded ones at the front of the theatre.<p>

"No. No way are we sitting at the front," Jill said. "See any spots?" They scanned the theatre as fast as humanly possible.

"Doesn't look like it. We need to hurry. There's only a minute left…guys?" Niley was alone.

"Over her Niles!" Robbie waved her over near the middle of the theatre.

"That was fast." Niley got moving when a second movie goer at the other side of the theatre met her gaze.

Their heads shifted to the empty seat. They blasted up the stairs like rockets. The other girl rudely pushed and shoved her way past everyone else. Niley hopped up on top of the seats and maneuvered her way across to the spot next to Robbie. Jill observed the other girl and stuck out her feet to trip her. The girl jumped over Jill's legs and was feet away from the seat. Niley took a leap of faith and dove for it. She crashed to the floor and bounced up to her feet in the girl's path.

"This seat is mine," she wheezed.

"Who says?" The girl asked.

"I do," Jill responded. Her fist whipped out and the girl saw stars. "Save my seat please," she requested the group; lugging the unnamed girl by her feet to the front seats.

"Ok. Jill officially scares me now," Roy said keeping his voice down in case she heard him. The lights grew dim and the theatre grew quiet.

_**Your movie will commence after the following previews. Enjoy the show.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES<strong>_

***epic background music starts to play***

**2 years ago one rock band inspired a new generation of music lovers. And that band was**

Kim Pine: WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! 1, 2, 3, 4!

***We are Sex Bob-omb plays in the back ground***

**Announcer: Scott Pilgrim Vs. The Universe!**

***'Universe' echoes in the theatre's speakers***

Knives: Woohoo! Sex bob-omb!

***Cut to Scott facing Nega Scott***

Scott: Nega Scott!

Nega Scott: Long time Pilgrim.

Scott: I thought we were friends now.

Nega Scott: That was before the writers made a sequel.

***Nega Scott plays his bass and the shockwave blasts Scott through a solid wall!***

**NEXT YEAR THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH!**

* * *

><p>"That Asian girl look like me," Stephie noticed.<p>

"You look like Knives Chau?" Charlie asked.

"I don't see it," Roy said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Summit logo fades into view. "Calamity" by "Two Steps from Hell" begins to play*<strong>

***Edward Cullen and Bella Swan walk into the forest hand in hand. Edward pulls her close to him and she loses herself.***

Edward: Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every moment. Forever.

***He embraces her***

Edward: Nothing will ever come between us.

***Bella looks noticeably worried.***

Bella: What about the Volturi?

Edward: If they want you they'll have to go through me first. I'll protect you no matter what.

***They lean into kiss. A dark shadow passes over head.***

Bella: What the Hell was that?

***A large white feather descends from the sky. Bella picks it up and looks over it.***

**THE TIME HAS COME**

***Cut to the interior of the Cullen home***

Edward: There's something out there in the woods.

***An unseen figures sprints through the trees. A blur to the viewer***

Carlisle: What?

Edward: I don't know. I can't lock onto its thoughts.

**FOR THE CROSSOVER EVENT**

Jake: One of the pack is dead.

Bella: What? How?

Jake: That's what we aim to find out.

**OF THE SUMMER**

***A vampire crashes through the forest and impacts against a tree. Close up of the vamp. It's Victoria! (played by the original actress)***

Victoria: What are you? Now human can harm me.

***Cut to the face of Victoria's attacker. The music halts.***

Max: I'm Max; Maximum Ride.

***Max reveals her wings and flies off into the sky. The scene fades in on Bella's face covered in blood. Someone grabs her neck and hoists her into the air.***

Jake: Stay away from her!

***The attacker turns around and Jake sees he is an actual werewolf. He let's out a powerful roar. Jake transforms into his wolf form and attacks.***

Bella: JACOB!

**MAXMIMUM TWILIGHT**

**From the bestselling novels written by James Patterson and Stephanie Myer**

* * *

><p>"The only thing on Earth that can get me to go see a movie involving Twilight again," Jill said.<p>

"I'm confused. Was this supposed to happen before or after 'Eclipse'?" Niley asked.

"Obviously before," Kirby said. "How else could Victoria be alive?"

"But Edward's first lines was the same thing he said in the last movie," Niley said.

"The only explanation I can offer is that it takes place in another continuity separate from the main one," Brian said.

"Like an alternate universe?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. I've seen it happen thousands of times on this one particular website," Brian answered.

"This site have a name?" Amanda asked him.

"Yes, but...I can't remember it for the life of me."

* * *

><p><strong>*The Dimension Logo is on screen. Like something out of Stab a phone rings off screen.*<strong>

Ghostfreak: Hi.

Victim: Hello. Who is this?

**If you think you know what movie this is…**

Ghostfreak: Have you checked the caller I.D.?

Victim: … Caller I.D.?

***Record scratching noise***

**Think again!**

Shawn: There are certain rules to abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie! Rule number 1!

**Know how to use a gun!**

Victim # 2: Now I've got you.

***Fires gun, but it doesn't work. Ghostfreak sighs***

Ghostfreak: Allow me.

***Takes the safety off***

Victim # 2: Oh thanks.

Ghostfreak: You're welcome.

***Ghostfreak takes the gun and shoots her in the head. Cut back to Shawn.***

Shawn: Rule number 2!

**Make sure the killer is dead!**

Victim # 3: Is he dead?

Victim # 4: I'm sure got him in the heart. Relax.

***Gunshot. Victim looks down and sees a bullet hole where the heart actually is.***

Victim # 4: Damn it.

***Cut back to Shawn***

Shawn: And most important of all!

**DON'T BE BLACK!**

Shawn: Wait! What! ?

***Ghostfreak tackles Shawn through a window***

Announcer: Dimension Films presents!

***Ghostfreak pulls back his cloak revealing a bunch of labeled slasher weapons. He tosses aside Jason's machete, Michael's kitchen knife, Freddy's glove, until he gets to his knife.***

Announcer: No mercy! No shame! No sequel!

***Cut to Ghostfreak***

Ghostfreak: Yeah. Right.

**SLASHER MOVIE!**

* * *

><p>"It was a matter of time before someone decided now was the time to parody the Stab flicks," Charlie sighed shaking his head. "That's what happens when a good franchise hits rock bottom."<p>

"Would it kill you to be a bit more open minded when it comes to movies?" Roy asked. "A parody doesn't mean a movie franchise has gotten too ridiculous. Witness that it's being released by Dimension Films. If you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at?"

"Well spoken," Brian agreed hi-fiving Roy. The last trailer started to play.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The New Line Cinema Logo fades in. Playing is the theme to a Nightmare on Elm Street.*<strong>_

_**How long has it been?**_

***Freddy drags Nancy's mother through the mirror. Nancy screams as her mom is taken away.***

**Since you were last on Elm Street?**

**_*Nancy walks into Quentin's hospital room*_**

Nancy: I saw Freddy again.

Quentin: That's impossible. We killed him.

Nancy: Did we?

**_*Nancy wakes up in Freddy's Boiler room; She places her hand on one of the pipes and feels it cold; very cold. She finds a small girl huddled up against the wall.*_**

Girl: I knew you'd come for me Nancy.

Nancy: Kristen?

**One, Two, Freddy's Coming for you**

Nancy: I can't explain it, but I think Freddy wants Kristen more than he wants us.

Quentin: But why would he want her?

**Three, Four better lock your door**

***Kristen nervously walks over to her closet and opens it.***

Freddy: BOO!

***Kristen falls down screaming.***

**Five, Six grab your crucifix**

***Kristen makes a run for it.***

**Seven, Eight gonna stay up late**

**Nine Ten**

****__*Nancy finds herself standing in the middle of the ocean.*__****

**Never Sleep Again**

**__*Running from this Nightmare by Tuesday Night plays*__**

_**And, I'm running, running from this nightmare**_

**_*_****_Nancy struggles to break out of Freddy's grip.*_**

_**Running, running from this nightmare**_

***Kristen whimpers against the wall as Freddy closes in on her.***

_**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Elm Street's Last Brats**_

Freddy: Sweet dreams little Nancy.

Kristen: NANCY!

_**Coming Soon**_

Little girls: 1, 2, Freddy's Coming for you.

* * *

><p>"They did it. Damn them to Hell. They made a fucking sequel!" Charile fumed.<p>

"What did we just get through telling you about being open minded," Brian argued.

"Shut up 'Meeks'," Charlie ordered putting quotes around Meeks.

"No you shut up. You're just jealous that I'm the better film expert."

"Can you back those words up?" Charlie asked getting serious.

"Pay up Jill," Amanda said holding out her hand.

"Pay up? For what?" Brian asked.

"We made a bet about whether or not you two would argue before the movie even started and I just won," she said smiling.

"You owe me 20 bucks, Charile," Jill grumbled.

"I want the both of you to calm down and enjoy the movie in peace or else," Kirby threatened.

"Or else what?" Brian asked.

"Or Stephie will go all kung-fu on your asses."

"What's with the stereo-type Kirby?" Niley asked.

"You've never seen Stephie fight have you?" Kirby asked.

"Will you guys shut up! ?" Someone behind them shouted.

Stephie got up, grabbed the guy, and tossed him out of his row and down the steps like he was a piece of paper. Niley was bewildered at what she witnessed. Stephie glared at Charile and Brian, who both gulped.

"Sorry Charlie."

"I'm sorry too Brian."

"Good boys." Stephie smiled and went back into her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Contrary to Jill's belief neither trailer for Maximum Twilight and Elm Street's Last Brats gave away the best parts. That's because they are two of my own stories.**

**The Maximum Twilight trailer was fabricated with only a fraction of it matching up with the real story. I started Elm Street's Last Brats months ago, but didn't get it off the ground. Writing Stab 5 renewed my 'Nightmare on Elm Street' mojo a little, however.**

**For those of you, who never saw Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Ellen Wong plays Knives Chau in that movie. In Billy Bob D's Woodsboro High Ellen Wong plays Stephie, but no one notices that they look alike.**

**Next chapter Stab 7 officially begings!**


	3. Shut up and watch the movie!

**A/N: Ok since we all know how Stab 7 starts I'm just going to cut to the chase and skip to the end of the intro. This is my first time writing in this format (at the suggestion of Billy Bob D) so if you review could you leave me a comment about how I did thus far? I can't improve if I don't know how I'm doing. Thanks in advance and enjoy the show!**

Rachel: It's all so predictable! There's no element of surprise anymore! You can see everything coming!

Chloe's had it with Racehl's ranting and unexpectedly stabs her in the stomach stomach.

Chloe: Did that surprise you?

It sure as Hell surprised the audience. Rachel is so shocked that all she finds herself capable of is nodding. She starts to gag on her own blood making it hard for her to utter a single word except for one.

Rachel: Why?

Chloe: It's because you talk too much.

Chloe sneers at her 'friend' Rachel and pushes her long knife back into her lower stomach.

Chloe: Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie.

Chloe removes the knife and faces the camera and audience, who take her order seriously and all shut the fuck up. Rachel continues dying in the background and Chloe casually picks up the remote control. She presses 'play' and we cut to the 'real' title of the movie.

**STAB 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

An UNKNWOWN WOMAN is running down a hallway from a first person camera view. She is heavily panting and nearly stumbles. She stops her fall and grabs a doorknob. She quickly turns it but the door is locked. Loud footsteps are heard in the distance as well as growling noises. The woman runs to a second door. It is also locked.

UNKNOWN WOMAN # 1: SHIT!

The footsteps grow even louder. She switches to a third door, but again it's locked.

UNKNOWN WOMAN # 1 (CONT'D): Damn it!

She bangs her fists on the doors and tries one last door. It opens and she slips inside! She shuts the doors and seconds later the footsteps come and pass by. The Unknown woman breathes a deep sigh of relief and rests her forehead against the door. She lays a hand on her heart feeling it beat a mile a minute.

The safety to a gun clicks off and the Unknown woman spins around pointing her own gun and flashlight at UNKNOWN WOMAN # 2. The light shows her to be a young brunette. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail and blood is smeared across her face. They take their time to size each other up and decide whether or not they should consider the other to be a threat. After neither woman fires the first one puts her gun away slowly.

UNKNOWN WOMAN# 1: You ok?

The second woman nods her head and also cautiously puts away her gun.

UNKNOWN WOMAN # 2: Name's Jill. Who are you?

UNKNOWN WOMAN # 1: Emma Kincaid.

She grabs her waist and let's herself sink to the floor. Jill walks over to Emma and takes a look at her waist. The flesh is smeared with fresh blood.

EMMA: Bastard set the dogs on me. Things nearly tore me apart.

Jill clamps a hand over Emma's mouth and pulls her gun back out. Growls are heard coming from outside the door. Emma goes for her own gun; hands fiercely shaking to the point where she almost can't hold onto it. Jill jerks her head to the left and Emma hastily scoots away from the door. Something bangs against the door on the other side. The women aim their weapons ready for the attack. The door bangs again and again until it flies open!

SONYA (O.S.): Aaaand cut!

The camera centers on SONYA COLT. She is shown to be beaming 18 year old. She has long blonde hair, which she has tied back in a French braid.

EMMA: You don't have to yell Sonya. We're standing right here.

SONYA: Who's the director here, Kincaid? Thanks for agreeing to help us out Alice.

Jill now revealed to be Alice smiles and helps Emma to her feet.

ALICE: Couldn't pass up a chance to help my favorite students when I heard you were going to do 'Resident Evil' for your next film project.

JESSICA: (OS) We aren't really your students Alice. You're only our T.A.

ALICE: Hey that's counts.

She rolls her eyes as Jessica steps inside the room dressed up (to a certain extent) as none other than Project Alice from the Resident Evil films.

JESSICA: (To Sonya) Remind me. Why is Project Alice trying to kill Jill Valentine and everyone else?

SONYA: Something different J.J.

JESSICA: Didn't I ask for you to not call me that?

SONYA: And didn't I just say that I'm the director of this video. I have the power to put you on the cutting room floor if I must. People can just vanish just like that during filming.

JESSICA: Thank you Blair Witch.

Sonya laughs and lightly punches Jessica's shoulder. She packs up the camera and the rest of the equipment and heads for the door.

SONYA: I'm gonna run by the computer lab and upload today's footage. Make sure to meet back here in two days for more shooting.

Sonya waves and exits the premises.

EMMA: You think she'd stay and help us wash off all the fake blood.

ALICE: That's a perk of being just the director for film projects. You stay clean and run absolutely no chance of getting yourself injured.

JESSICA: No future injuries could compare to what Emma and I have been through.

ALICE: Excuse me?

Emma jabs Jessica in the stomach for her slip up. Of course Alice doesn't know about their previous adventure in time.

EMMA: Nothing serious. Just some injuries we got a while back at a self-defense class.

ALICE: Oh that's right. I forgot you mom runs a self-defense class. How's it going for her?

EMMA: Business is going by just fine. Better than ever as a matter of fact. Not sure why; nothing's happened in Woodsboro in over 20 years. THey pick up the rest of their stuff and exit the room letting the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. Sonya's car-morning**

Sonya is busy singing along to the song 'I Want Your (Hands On Me)' by Sinead O'Connor. Sonya is cut off by the sound of police sirens. Sonya moves her vehicle out of the way of the car and notices an entire squad at a house a few blocks away. Sonya's eyes widen in recognition of the house.

SONYA: Holy shit.

Sonya pulls her car off to the side of the road and exits it; grabbing her camera as she does so. She gets within three feet of the police line when she is stopped by Roland Caulfield. Roland is in his early 40s with short black hair. Despite his age he has an athletic form and doesn't look close to saying he's getting too old for this line of work.

ROLAN: Stop right there Miss. This is a crime scene.

SONYA: (Scoffs) I'm well aware of that. And do you have to call me Miss? You know perfectly well who I am.

ROLAND: (Dropping the authority figure act) Regardless of that Sonya I'm not letting you pass especially after what happened that last time.

RANDOM COP: Hey Roland. Angels are falling.

Roland and Sonya turn around and see another cop car arrive on the scene. The door opens and we at first see only the back of the new arrival. The camera rotates around to reveal the face of Sheriff JUDY HICKS. Judy is in her early 40s and yet she looks very good for her age. She has kept her hair at the same length since we last saw her and she also wears sunglasses much like Dewey did.

ROLAN: A little late to the party Woodsboro's Angels.

A loud groan is heard from inside the car and Officer LAURIE THOMPSON gets out from the passenger seat. Laurie is Hicks' slightly younger partner and is drop dead gorgeous. Like Judy, Laurie is also a blonde, albeit a dirtier one.

LAURIE: Must you continue to call us that Roland?

KRISTEN: (OS) At least he stopped calling us Mystery Incorporated.

Completing the trio that is 'Woodsboro's Angels' is Kristen. The youngest of the three (not by much) and arguably the best looking. All three of them are physically fit and have a bad ass aura resonating from them.

JUDY: We would've been here sooner, but we were a little tied up with...Sonya?

SONYA: Mom?

Judy takes off her sunglasses and gives a 'not again' look at her daughter. She and her partners walk over to Roland and Sonya hoping to get rid of her as fast as possible.

JUDY: Sonya, what are you doing here?

SONYA: One of my T.A.s lives here. Do you know what's going on?

JUDY: You know I can't tell you that, sweetie. Just go back to the university and let me do my job. Please.

SONYA: (Sweetly) Since you said please.

Judy is surprised, but thankful she didn't have to argue with her. Sonya gives Judy a quick hug and waves at her two partners. The trio walks away in near perfect synchronization prompting one of the officers to whistle the 'Charlie's Angels' theme.

KRISTEN: (OS) Shut up!

Sonya backs up to her car, but stops when Roland turns his back. She takes a few steps to the left to get a better view of the open front door and turns her camera on. She zooms in and shudders at what she sees. Sonya jumps into her car and drives off before anyone sees her filming.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. RACEHEL'S HOME-MORNING**

There were a lot of cops outside, but only a small number of them were inside. Judy spots the coroner and starts to walk over to him when she spots Rachel's corpse. Judy freezes and the camera does a quick close up of her body. Her body is riddled with more than just the two stab wounds we saw earlier. Judy has quick flash back to when she watched her sister die. Judy feels lightheaded and nearly collapses, but is caught by Laurie.

LAURIE: You alright Sheriff?

JUDY: Yeah. I'm fine. No worries. We need to check all calls made to this house.

KRISTEN: Why?

LAURIE: You don't think this has something to do with...?

JUDY: Yes.

LAURIE: There hasn't been a murder like that in over 20 years.

JUDY: I know, but it pays to be certain.

Judy moves away from the body and goes upstairs followed closely by Laurie and Kristen. Laurie sighs and places a hand on Judy's shoulder.

Laurie: If this hits too close to home, Kristen and I can take care of this.

Judy smiles at her friend's offer, but shakes her head 'no'.

JUDY: Wouldn't be much of a Sheriff if I couldn't stand to deal with certain cases.

Judy turns back around. The room looks pretty much undisturbed and rather ordinary. Still Judy feels compelled to search the area. She reaches forward to the closet doors and pulls it open. A body falls out of it and onto the floor scaring the crap out of Judy and her two partners. IT'S CHLOE'S BODY! Her face is covered completly in blood and her body is bruised in multiple areas. Despite her better judgement Chloe decides to check for a pulse, which she finds to her surprise.

JUDY: Hey we've got a live one up here!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know not much happened in this chapter. It was mainly written to show I hadn't forgotten about the story. Like with Stab 5 I have pieces of Stab 7 already planned out. It's just a matter of filling in the blanks. Rest assured that there will be plenty of suspense in this story. There was going to be more to the crime scene, but I cut it short because it felt too CSI-ish. I will get to what happened to the other survivors of Stab 5 as the story progresses. **

**In other news here is a list of who plays who thus far. Alice is played by Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Laurie Thompson is played by Ali Larter. Kristen is played by Eliza Dushku. Roland is played by Matthew Dallas. Haven't decided on who plays Sonya.**


	4. Cinema Nerds

**A/N: Ok before you start this chapter, I just want to let everybody know that I made two adjustments with somethings from last chapter. I've accelerated the age of Roland Caulfield from his late 20s to early 40s. You'll see why shortly. After deliberating about it while writing this chapter, I've decided to have Hicks be married.**

**My other announcement is that Bridget Mendler play's Sonya after she was suggested to me by Mr. Jamo. Funny thing about her casting is that she's the only person thus far to actually match her character's age. You could say she's trying to leave her Disney years behind her by taking up this role. This will be the first chapter with character commentary, which will be written in a normal format.**

* * *

><p>Judy exits Rachel's house looking as perplexed as ever. Chloe is being loaded into the ambulance and Judy gave the frightened girl a sympthetic look. She knew just how she felt.<p>

JUDY: You're gonna be ok. I promise.

Chloe takes Judy's hand before she can walk away and shakes her head silently asking for Judy not to leave her.

JUDY: I have things I need to wrap up here, but don't worry. You'll be protected 24/7 till we catch who did this too you. I'll be by later so you can tell us anything you remember. Alright?

Chloe gives Judy's hand a tight squeeze, nods to Judy, and lets go of her hand. Judy has another flash back to her sister's corpse and puts her face in her hands. A door slams jolting her back and she notices SAM the coroner walking over to her. SAM is in his early 30s and has more of a build that would suggest he'd be an cop. He is taller than Roland by a couple of inches and his spiky hair adds to that lengtth a little more.

SAM: May I speak with you privately Sheriff Colt?

Judy nods and is lead off to an area behind the house.

JUDY: Is something wrong?

SAM: I think you should be wary of the girl whose life you just saved. Something feels off about the whole thing.

JUDY: What do you mean?

SAM: I'm just saying that you should be careful. I find it strange that the killer left the girl in the closet even though she was still alive.

JUDY: Something must've scared the guy off. I'll keep an eye on her though if that will make you feel any better.

SAM: It will.

Sam turns around and leaves Judy behind. Roland, Kristen, and Laurie exit the house looking just as clueless as they were when they first arrived.

LAURIE: Well this is a bust. The caller I.D hadn't been wiped so we checked it like you asked. There haven't been any restricted calls in the last 24 hours. Guess this was merely and random psycho. If it was that Ghost guy I think he'd want us to know he's back.

JUDY: Yeah. I guess so.

Judy's face shows that she totally thinks otherwise. She puts her sunglasses back and walks back to her police car.

KRISTEN: What's wrong with Judy? She seemed totally distant the entire time. I hardly know anything that rattles that girl.

LAURIE: She doesn't like to talk about it. All I know is that it apparently involves the first Woodsboro Massacre.

KRISTEN: Wonder what happened.

Laurie shrugs and the two leave to join up with Judy. Roland stays where he is and reaches into his pocket for his phone. He goes to his contact list, but the number is not shown on-screen.

ROLAND: Hey it's me. No of course nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that? (Beat) Because I took the time to call you in the middle of the morning. Well you got me there. Listen; have you gotten any strange phone calls in the last 24 hours. (beat) It's nothing. Listen I gotta go, baby. I love you.

Roland hastily hangs up the phone before the conversation can go any further.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. ROLAND'S HOME-MORNING**

The mystery person puts her phone away and walks over toward a bed. She lays down on it and reaches for a picture on the bedside table. The camera slowly zooms back out revealing the person to be SIDNEY PRESCOTT. Sidney smiles at the photo and the camera cuts to it showing Sidney dressed in a beautiful wedding dress standing beside Roland. Better make that SIDNEY PRESCOTT CAULFIELD. It's the happiest we've seen Sidney in quite a while. Her smile gradually fades away as Roland's words echo in the background. A quick montage of flashbacks suddenly plays.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sidney: Who are you?_

_ROMAN: I'm your brother._

_The two of them smash against a door attempting to kill the other._

_ANGLE ON-_

_Gale's bloody face._

_GALE: NOOOO!_

_ANGLE ON-_

_JACKIE: You didn't just kill Roman! You killed the father of my child!_

_Jackie is shown slapping Sidney and there is a close up of Jackie holding onto her stomach._

_ANGLE ON-_

_JADE: I have something for you. Use it well._

_Jade subtly gives Sidney something so the guards at the institution don't see her. The audience doesn't see either. _

_JADE: I love you Aunt Sid._

**END FLASH BACK**

Sidney sits upright on her bed and her head turns to the right facing a desk and computer. A close up of the computer screen shows a book title.

**Out of Darkness**

**A Survivor's Tale**

**By Sidney Prescott Caulfield**

* * *

><p>"Isn't Sidney writing a book for real?" Kirby asked Jill.<p>

"Yes she is as a matter of fact. I guess if you want an upcoming autobiography to get noticed, what better way to do so then to have it placed in a movie semi-based off of your life," Jill responded.

"What do you know? Product placement the audience won't mind seeing," Brian said.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WINDSOR COLLEGE-AFTERNOON**

The classroom is dark and Halloween Resurrection is shown playing on screen. Michael STABS Laurie in the back and she falls off the building to her death.

MOLLY (OS): Hold it! Hold it!

The teacher pauses the movie and turns the lights back on. MOLLY STEVENS is 19 years old with Raven black hair and is dressed somewhat tomboy-ishly. Also illuminated by the lights are Emma, Jessica, and Sonya. Other notable members of the class are Dean, who is a 19 year old African American. He teeters on the edge of being labeled a film geek, but has just enough muscles that he can avoid that brand. Then there is Laura, who is 19 and has a light shade of brown hair. Most if not all the boys are seated as close to her as possible because she is undeniably the best looking girl in the whole class; closely matched (in the other boys opinions) only by Molly.

MOLLY (CONT'D): Laurie gets killed in the opening minutes of the film! ? Whose idea was that! ? After all the crap she goes through the writers do this to her! ?

TATUM: Perhaps you think you could do a better job?

TATUM is leaning back against the desk; aged, but still looks good. Standing beside her is Alice.

MOLLY: I know I could do a better job. I'm willing to bet any one of us in this class could do better and I'm not exaggerating either.

TATUM: Well that's why you're all here of course. To learn how to create movies so that when you become big shot writers or directors you won't make any of the mistakes you see in cinemas today.

Laura: (Jokingly) You mean like making an endless stream of sequels to franchises that are long past their prime? Even after one of the films is clearly labeled "THE FINAL CHAPTER"?

DEAN: Not all horror movie sequels are bad. Sometimes there are good sequels in long running horror franchises.

JACK: Please. Dream Warriors, Jason Lives, Halloween H: 20, and whatever the name of the 7th Nightmare on Elm Street movie was are the only good horror sequels out there today. And let me tell you I'm willing to bet they so weren't worth the pile of crap people back in the day had to suffer through to reach them. And it's not just that, but the further a franchise goes the less it becomes about the characters. It's all about blood, blood, blood, and more blood! Character development just went right out the window! You get one good original idea and then suddenly it mutates into a cash cow franchise that doesn't care about the audience in the least!

SONYA: Close minded much? Not all movies with numerous sequels are cash cow franchises. To name one; Star Wars and yes that includes the prequels.

JACK: How did you get into this class? Those films sucked and even so I was referencing horror movies.

SONYA: Don't change the subject. Those movies weren't on par with the original, but they did their task, which was to complete the Star Wars circle and they did an excellent job.

JACK: While simultaneously tarnishing the name that is Darth Vader forever.

TATUM: Excuse me. Not to interrupt this 'thrilling' argument, but who are you? I've never seen you in this class before.

LAURA: (Sighing) I tried to tell him you'd notice. This is Jack; my boyfriend.

JACK leans back in his chair giving a smug look at all the other guys in the class. He's 21, muscular, and much like Laura has every member of the opposite sex in the room drooling over him; minus Emma and Jessica of course.

JACK: I'm a musician. Several of the students in this room have come to me for musical aid with their projects. Now that you're starting another one I figured I'd save them all the trouble of trying to find me after class is over.

Tatum and Alice exchange glances and both smile.

ALICE: Well Jack, since you are so eager to help would you do me a favor and grab Dream Warriors out of the closet for me?

Jack looks over at the closet and then back at Alice.

JACK: Are you serious? How stupid do you think I am? I'm going to walk over to that closet and the second I open it something will pop out in a vain attempt to scare me.

TATUM: (like she has nothing to hide) Trust me. There is nothing in that closet, but DVDs. You have my word.

JACK: Yeah right.

He gets up despite his better judgement and heads over to the closet. He takes a few moments to mentally prep himself. Tatum and Alice are close to cracking up at how nervous he looks.

JACK: Ok. Here I go.

He puts a hand on the door and carefully turns the doorknob. He takes one final breath and swings open the door! There's nothing there. Jack gives a long exhale resulting in the whole class outbursting in laughter.

ALICE: (giggles calming down) I wish I had taped this. You're reaction to nothing being in there was priceless.

JACK: Hardy har har.

He walks over to the front desk and hands Tatum, Dream Warriors. Suddenly Tatum and Alice grab his arms and pin him to the table. A MAN DRESSED AS JASON VOORHEES LEAPS OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE AND SWINGS HIS MACHETE AT JACK'S NECK. OUT OF REFLEX HE LET'S OUT A HIGH PITCHED WAIL. Only to realize that 1) he just screamed like a girl and 2) he was never being attacked. The machete is completly fake. Jason pulls off his mask.

It's RANDY and he has the most noticeable changes of his fellow survivors. The most notable being that he has gotten slightly better looking. One look at that goofy smile of his, however, shows that he is the same individual on the inside.

RANDY: (smiling) I never get tired off doing that.

The Cinema Nerds gives a thunderous applause at the horror master himself in their presence.

JACK: (Still scared out of his wits) You've done this before?

TATUM: Yep, but you've been the best scare yet.

RANDY: No, I think that award goes to the guy that bolted out of the class, out of the building, and didn't stop till he reached the cafeteria.

TATUM: Of course! How could I forget that?

RANDY: Well you have grown older.

TATUM: (hits his shoulder) Watch it Randy.

MOLLY: So, I hear you're part of the newest installment in the Resident Evil Franchise. Got any behind the scenes secrets you'd like to share with us.

RANDY: Come on. Spoilers suck.

The class all murmers in agreement.

RANDY: Though I will say that we are recapturing the suspense of the first movie plus finally giving Alice back her personality after she lost it in the second film.

The group collectively laughs as the school bell rings. Yes, Windsor still has one of those.

TATUM: Remember your film projects are due soon, so don't procrastinate.

The class gatheres their belonings and bolts out of the classroom. Randy sighs and crosses his arms.

RANDY: Makes you think of the good old days doesn't it Tate?

TATUM: Minus the incident of course.

Tatum's head dips down and we have a brief flashback to Dewey's murder. A tear rolls down her cheek and Randy gently wipes it away.

RANDY: I'm sorry Tatum. I didn't mean to stir anything up...

TATUM: (Interupts) It's ok Randy. I know you didn't mean it. It's just you being you. You know?

Tatum smirks at Randy and places her hand over his.

TATUM (CONT'D): At least one good thing came out of this.

Tatum leans forward and kisses Randy full on the mouth.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Kirby said bewildered. "I can honestly say I didn't see that coming."<p>

"So Randy finally got over his crush on Sid?" Niley said. "I guess it was for the best. No sense in pining over someone you can never have right?" She asks this question directly to Charile. She means it innocently of course, but Charlie's expression darkens a tad creeping Niley out. She breaks off eye contact with him and looks back at the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE CONTINUED:<strong>

EMMA: Hey Tatum about the assignment...

Tatum and Randy break apart and stare at Emma. She looks at both of them and opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.

TATUM: It's a long story.

RANDY: You'd have to have been here for the 25 years you skipped over.

EMMA: If I could ever figure out how to use this stupid power I could just go back and see for myself.

TATUM: (Surprised) You still have that power.

EMMA: Yes. It's not going to leave me alone so I decided to make the best of it and try to control it. Only works when it feels like, but it has been of some use.

TATUM: Really? How so.

Emma walks over to the doorframe, turns, and smiles.

EMMA: Who do you think managed to sneak the skunks into the Omega Beta Zeta's house right smack dab in the middle of one of their biggest and heavily guarded parties of the year?

* * *

><p><strong>CROSS FADE:<strong>

**INT. WINDSOR LIBRARY-FIRST FLOOR-AFTEROON**

We zoom into the library and track down it's numerous hallways stopping on the face of an African American female. Her name is NANCY and she is 20 years old and clearly looks upset. She pulls out her phone that has a message she is about to send that reads:

**You guys were supposed to meet me here after class. WHERE ARE YOU?**

Just as she is about to send the message the phone starts to ring. She raises her eyebrow at the restricted number, but answers the phone.

NANCY: Hello.

GHOSTFACE: Who is this?

NANCY: Ummm. Nancy.

GHOSTFACE: Oh. Like in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'?

NANCY: Like I haven't heard that one before. Connor, is that you on the other end?

GHOSTFACE: Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. You should be able to tell shouldn't you?

NANCY: (impatiently) No because you're using a fucking voice modifier and calling from a restricted number. I thought I told you specifically that we aren't including anything in our project that has to do with the first Woodsboro Massacre! You know how Ms. Riley feels about that stuff!

GHOSTFACE: Of course I do. BUT WHO SAYS I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT TATUM'S FEELINGS! ?

NANCY: Listen Connor...

GHOSTFACE: I never said I was Connor, Nancy.

There is a short pause. A short scan of the entire area from Nancy's POV is shown. She is quite alone.

GHOSTFACE: Wondering where I could be little Nancy?

Ghostface gives a dark laugh and Nancy runs towards the exit. She tries the door, but it's locked.

GHOSTFACE: Well what a...'surprise'. A dead end. I think you know what's coming next don't you?

NANCY: Listen to me you fucker. I'm not one to be messed with. Now I am going to hang up and...

GHOSTFACE: DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!

Nancy jumps at Ghostface's sudden outburst.

GHOSTFACE (CONT'D): (Calmly) It is rude after all to abrubptly end a conversation without having the curtesy to say goodbye. Even if the person on the other end is total pyshco. Hahahaha.

NANCY: Ok you've had you're fun now. Good prank. Haha you got me. I'm good and scared.

GHOSTFACE: No you're not Nancy. Not nearly enough. A person is truly terrified when all they can think of is their approaching doom. How every second can literally be the last. So much that they don't even possess the will to fight back. You have that Will now Nancy. I can hear it in your voice even if it is cracking. But by the time I'm through with you...

Ghostface severes the phone connection.

NANCY: Hello? HELLO! You just had to go to the most secluded area of the library Nancy!

Nancy starts moving again this time at a full sprint for the other exit in the library. Nancy grabs the exit door, but it won't open. She starts to run to the door that would take her back to the main section of the library when a small sound catches her attention. It sounds like a small girl humming a nursery rhyme.

NANCY (CONT'D): Hello? Nancy what are you doing? You need to get the fuck out of here while you have a legitmate chance too!

But Nancy is drawn to the child's voice like a mouth to a flame; not wanting to leave someone in here with a psycho. The girl's voice gets louder as she nears a corner that would lead her to the basment and she sees a small casette player on the floor in front of the door.

**One Two **

**Freddy's Coming For You**

NANCY: (Whispers) Oh No.

GHOSTFACE: Oh yes!

The camera shifts to Ghostface standing at the other end of the hallway; brandishing his signature knife. Nancy runs back for the main section of the library, but Ghostface catches her and tosses her into one of the tables. Ghostface slashes at her missing by an inch. Nancy picks up one of the chairs to defend herself, however, Ghostface swiftly cuts into her stomach. Nancy screams dropping the chair and covers her stomach. Ghostface lets his blade stay soaked with her blood and goes for another attack. Nancy dodges and bolts for the basment door. She reaches it and dashes to the stairs when a blinding pain smashes into her.

The world falls forward for Nancy as she loses her footing. She tumbles down the stairs and flings out her arms desperatly; taking hold of the railing by luck. Nancy looks down at where the pain is and sees Ghostface's knife sticking out of the back of her leg. Nancy pulls it out and hangs onto it as she hears Ghostface coming down the stairs. She limps around one corner and continues not stopping till she makes it to the end of the hallway. She peers around and doesn't see Ghostface.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. EMMA and JESSICA'S DORM ROOM-AFTERNOON**

Emma and Jessica are busy looking over most of their shot footage. They seem pleased with the work they have done so far.

JESSICA: We're almost there. All that's left to shoot is the climax.

Emma freezes up at those words. Ghostface's words 'see you in the climax' play back in her head.

JESSICA (CONT'D): Emma?

Emma gets up and starts pacing around the room. Jessica stands and plops down on her bed lying flat on her stomach.

JESSICA: What's wrong Red?

EMMA: (Stopping) It's Kincaid now remember?

JESSICA: I know. I just like calling you that. So what's wrong?

Emma sits beside her on the bed and rubs her forehead like she first did in Stab 5. Jessica pushes Emma down on the bed and places her hands on her temples.

JESSICA: Here let me help.

Emma chuckles as Jessica gently massages her temples like she has done before making her calm down.

EMMA: (Relaxing) I talked to Randy and Tatum about my powers today and it made me think back to what you and I went through. I guess my problem is that I can't let go. I know I'm being paranoid, but I can't help but feel like we both are still in danger.

JESSICA: It's been 2 and a half years Emma. Don't forget that Jade is locked up in that mental institution. This isn't like Halloween. You don't have to worry about her waltzing out of there and coming back to seek revenge; especially since she willingly incarcerated herself. We are not in any danger, ok.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WINDSOR LIBRARY BASEMENT**

Nancy rips off part of her clothes and tightly ties it around her leg wound. She pushes herself up and moves to the next corner. GHOSTFACE SPRINTS OUT OF THE CORNER barreling into Nancy.

GHOSTFACE: I'd like my knife back!

He punches her wrist with such force that he BREAKS IT and rips the knife away from her. He STABS her in the shoulder and then slices through her chest from her collabone to her heart. Nancy screams so loud that tears start to form in her eyes. Ghostface takes her by the neck and hoists her up the wall effortlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. EMMA AND JESSICA'S ROOM**

Emma's cell phone rings and the girls almost jump out of the bed. Emma sits upright and looks at the phone and then at Jessica. She gets up and slowly picks up her phone. The caller I.D. shows it's a restricted number. Jessica snatches the phone out of her hand.

JESSICA: It's just a prank. Trust me.

EMMA: (nerves rising) What if it isn't?

JESSICA: Some dick does Ghostface every film project as a joke, remember?

The phone ceases to ring and doesn't start again.

JESSICA (CONT'D): See what I mean? If it was Ghostface he'd call us back then make some comment about how he'll gut us or something along that nature.

EMMA: You're not helping Jessica.

JESSICA: Well maybe this'll help.

Jessica pushes Emma flat on the bed and the two fiercly begin making out.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**WINDSOR LIBRARY-BASEMENT**

Ghostface puts his phone away; keeping a firm grip on Nancy's neck.

GHOSTFACE: Too bad Nancy. Guess no one's going to hear your last words!

Nancy refuses to look at Ghostface; not wanting to give him the satfisfaction that she is bordeline terrified now.

GHOSTFACE: LOOK AT ME!

NANCY: NO!

Ghostface slices into her chest again making her wail out. She finally gives in and turns to lock gazes with that pyscho.

GHOSTFACE: That's more like it.

He pulls back his knife and Nancy's face finally betrays her and shows her fear. This excits Ghostface to no end.

GHOSTFACE (CONT'D): Now you see what I mean about being trully terrified?

NANCY: No. Please don't! PLEASE!

GHOSTFACE STABS HIS KNIFE AT HER HEART, BUT AT THE LAST SECOND SOMEONE'S HAND GRABS GHOSTFACE'S WRIST!

SONYA: I believe the girl said please!

SONYA PUNCHES GHOSTFACE'S NECK AND PUNCHES HIM JUST ABOVE HIS NOSE. GHOSTFACE FALLS BACK LETTING NANCY HIT THE FLOOR.

SONYA: Nancy run!

NANCY: I can't! Bastard cut into part of my leg...look out!

Sonya ducks his knife and shoves him into the wall. She takes a running start then does a quick handstand locking her legs around his neck and pulling him to the floor. GHOSTFACE QUICKLY SLASHSES AT SONYA CUTTING RIGHT THROUGH HER LEFT LEG. She screams and her hold falters allowing Ghostface to slip free. Sonya kicks him three times in the face and ignoring the pain half-limps over to Nancy. She supports her up and they make as fast a get away as they can.

NANCY: H-how did you fi-find me?

SONYA: I was at the library when I ran into Laura. She said you were waiting for her, but she hadn't seen you. We found the trail of blood, followed the screams, and I think you can connect the dots. I sent her to call the cops.

Sonya picks up the pace, but loses her footing and trips. Sonya groans out and holds on to her cut leg. The shot lingers on the blood coming out then goes back to Sonya.

SONYA: Can you walk?

NANCY: A little, but I won't get far. You should leave me while you have the chance.

SONYA: Does this look like a horror film to you. (hears footsteps). Damn it.

Someone frantically rushes from around the corner. It's Laurie! She pulls out her radio.

LAURIE: Judy, it's Laurie. You were right to have me keep an eye on Sonya. She's hurt and so is another civilian.

JUDY (OS): Ok. Keep them both safe. We'll be there shortly.

Laurie kneels by Sonya and inspects her wound.

LAURIE: Who did this to you?

NANCY: Ghostface did this TO US.

LAURIE: Ghostface? That's not possible.

GHOSTFACE (OS): Is it?

Laurie: Get behind me!

Laurie springs up, but Ghostface kicks her gun out of her grasp. Ghostface deflects Laurie's blow and pushes them both into the wall. He blocks her next punch and stabs. Laurie karate chops the side of his wrist interupting his attack and punches his chin. Ghostface falls onto his back and rolls over to grab Laurie's discarded gun. Nancy kicks it out of his reach over to Laurie's feet. She scoops it up and aims it at Ghostface's head. Ghostface retaliates faster than she anticiates throwing a concealed knife in his sleeves. It cuts over her right shoulder and Ghostface sprints at Laurie. He drives his fist into he heart and slams his arm into hers blocking her next punch. He grabs her arm and flips her over his head. Ghostface kicks her in the nose and goes for a second when a shot rings out. Ghostface staggers back away from Laurie gripping his side. The smoking gun is in the quite pissed off Nancy's hands. Ghostface cuts his losses and ducks around the corner avoiding another shot from Nancy.

* * *

><p>"Thing are finally getting good Jill...Jill?" Niley had to wave her hand in front of Jill's face to break her out of the trance the movie seemed to have on her.<p>

"Sorry Niley. Yeah things are getting good and I suspect they'll only get better. Especially when people start dying. That's the only reason people come to horror movies anymore like they said in the movie. Am I right?"

"Ummmm. Right," Niley nervously agreed. Jill smiled as if the previous conversation didn't happen and glued her eyes back to the screen. Niley wiped her sweaty forehead and took a few sips from her water bottle.

_Note to self. Keep an eye on Charlie and Jill, _Niley thought._ Other mental note; I'm hungry._

**A/N: Some of the actors/actresses: Nancy is played by Kyla Pratt. Laura is played by Brie Larson. Dean is played by Tyler James Williams. Judy's husband will be introduced next chapter. If this chapter hasn't gotten you into the story yet, what I have planned for future chapters will, but I can't say how. C ya soon!**


	5. Ghost From the Past

**A/N: Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but given how I haven't updated in a while I want to show whoever is reading the story that I'm still alive.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. EMMA AND JESSICA'S ROOM-AFTERNOON**

Emma is lying on her bed with the sheets up to her upper torso having forgotten about her previous worries; unaware of what transpired a while ago. Jessica is lying across her stomach placing small kisses on it.

JESSICA: See. I told you this would help.

Emma kisses Jessica's forehead and holds her closer. The door to their room is suddenly kicked open and Jack rushes inside.

JACK: Guys! You aren't going to believe...!

EMMA: Don't you ever knock! ?

Emma and Jessica instinctively pull the bed sheets further over their chests.

JACK: Nothing I haven't seen before ladies. Try locking the door next time. Whenever you're finished a bunch of cops just showed up by the library.

Jack let's the door close behind him. The mood killed, Emma flies out of bed grabbing her shirt while a disappointed Jessica does the same.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**EXT. WINDSOR LIBRARY-AFTERNOON**

Emma and Jessica come to a stop outside the library. Cops are surrouding all visible entrances. And of course there are reporters being held back by the cops that aren't covering the entrances. Emma spots Judy speaking with one of the paramedics and runs over to her.

EMMA: Judy...I mean Sheriff Hicks...Sheriff Colt.

Judy puts a finger to Emma's lips to silence her.

EMMA (CONT'D): Sorry. What happened here? Please tell me it's not Ghostface.

JUDY: I'd like to only I'd be lying.

PARAMEDIC: Why do you sound so worried? Ghostface hasn't been heard from in years. You'd think he attacked you or something.

Emma looks over at the paramedic and has a sharp intake of breath. The screen flashes from an image of the paramedic to an image of Jade Bridger.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<br>**

_EMMA: I'd ask what happened to the real Jackie, but that's obvious._

_JADE: Believe it or not she's very much alive. She is my mother after all._

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASH BACK<strong>

JACKIE: Kincaid? Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Emma continues to stare at JACKIE SMITH who still bears an almost 100% identical resemblance to Jade despite her age. She has the same dark hair, physique, and look in her eyes that Jade had when she revealed herself to be Ghostface.

EMMA: Sorry. You just remind me of someone. That's all.

Jessica cuts in before this conversation goes any further.

JESSICA: Has anyone been hurt...or killed?

JUDY: No casualties thank God, but there have been two would be victims. Sonya was one of them.

EMMA: What? Is she ok?

JACKIE: She's safe now, but if the good Sheriff here had been doing a better job, her daughter and that other girl would've been more prepared for an attack.

JESSICA: What are you talking about?

JACKIE: I'm not at liberty to say though then again, I don't think Sheriff Colt here is permitted to discuss a crime with you two either.

JUDY: Just when I thought you and I were having a normal conversation. Somethings never change I guess.

JACKIE: I could say the same for you.

Jackie walks away without another word. Once she's gone Judy gives the girls her full attention.

EMMA: I take it the other me had met Jackie.

JUDY: Quite a few times given how often Mark got injured on the job as he got older. There are times when he reminds me of a white version of Danny Glover's character from Lethal Weapon.

EMMA: You're telling me. What exactly did Jackie mean by you doing a better job?

JUDY: (sighing) This isn't the first attack. There was one early this morning. One casualty and one would be victim, but that's all I can say to either of you about the matter.

JESSICA: What if we want to help?

JUDY: Absolutely not and let's leave it at that. However, before I forget Sonya told me to tell you two that there was something on her computer she wanted you to see...I shouldn't have told you that.

EMMA: Probably not. We'll be careful though. You don't have to be such a walking cliche.

Judy's head dips down and she slides her sunglasses back over her eyes. She doesn't say anything else to Emma or Jessica. She just turns around and leaves as those words play back in her mind from when she said them to Susie.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL- AFTERNOON**

DOCTOR: Your leg should be fine Ms. Colt provided that you avoid any and ALL strenuos activities.

SONYA: (Smiling) Come on Doc. You know me.

DOCTOR: Exactly. It's getting to the point where I think you deserve your own specific room.

He exits the room and Sonya lays back on her bed already bored out of her wits despite having only been in the hospital for little less than an hour and a half. Sonya hears a familiar giggle and looks over at the bed on the other side of the room.

SONYA: Chloe?

CHLOE: Yep. Normally it's me visiting you in the hospital, my student. Never both of us at the same time.

SONYA: (Concerned) I was at your house early this morning. I saw what happened to Rachel. I was afraid something might've happened to you as well.

CHLOE: Well something did happen to me otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I?

SONYA: Sorry about that. Did you happen to see the face of who attacked you?

CHLOE: Yeah. The GHOST face if that's what you mean.

SONYA: Very funny Chloe. Well I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing while Ghostface goes beserk on our town. I know the perfect person that can help expose that fucking psycho. If I only had my phone I'd call her right now.

A cell phone lands on Sonya's bed at her statement.

CHLOE: You're welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. UNKNOWN HOUSE- AFTERNOON**

The back of a woman's head is first shown, but the camera gradually rotates around to show us it's none other than GALE WEATHERS. Part of her hair has started to go white somewhat in the vein of Rogue from the X men. There are two small scars on both of her cheeks too.

GALE: I know you're in here. Might as well come out.

There is no response to her taunt and Gale sneaks her way to the back of a couch. She creeps up to the side of it and jumps out making a grabbing motion; only to grab nothing but air instead. Gale scratches her scalp wondering what went wrong.

COURTNEY: SURPRISE!

COURTNEY WEATHERS, age 11, jumps on top of her mother's shoulders propelling them both into the floor. They let out long and joyous amounts of laughter, which increases after Gale puts Courtney into a hold and quickly starts tickling every inch of her body.

COURTNEY: No-f-f-fair! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Gale eventually stops the tickle torture and sets Courtney down on the couch to catch her breath.

COURTNEY (CONT'D): No fair mommy. You always do that to me.

GALE: (Playfully) Hey. I can't let an 11 year old get the better of me. I do have a reputation to uphold you know?

The phone starts to ring interrupting their mother daughter moment. They sigh simultaneously and Gale answers the phone on speaker.

GALE (CONT'D): Hello.

SONYA: Hello Gale. Been a long time hasn't it?

GALE: Sonya?

Gale takes the phone off speaker.

SONYA: Yes Gale. I know I just said it's been a long time, but it hasn't been that long that you shouldn't remember me. I'm calling to say…

GALE: Hold it. You can stop right there Sonya. You know I don't do that sort of stuff anymore. The last time I did…

Gale loses her ability to speak and we see tears form in her eyes. She gently rubs her scar and tries to regain her composure.

GALE (CONT'D): The point is, being that kind of person cost me a lot Sonya.

Gale stops and looks down at her daughter, who is messing with her hair.

GALE (CONT'D): And I don't want to lose what little I have left.

SONYA: I understand Gale, but regardless you're still the best reporter, well ex-reporter, this town's ever known. A couple of my friends are going to be emailing you something shortly. You can decide on what you want to do with it, however. Bye.

Gale hangs up the phone and tosses it away. She takes a seat on the couch and sees Courtney giving her a blank stare.

GALE: What?

Courtney holds up the other cordless phone and Gale crosses her arms.

GALE (CONT'D): Courtney! How many times do I have to tell you that it's rude to listen in on conversations that don't concern you! ?

Courtney doesn't seem in the least bit phased that her mother just snapped at her. Instead she tilts her head and sets the other phone aside.

COURTNEY: You've told me plenty of times, but do you really expect me to listen to you? I am you daughter after all.

It's clear she's inherited more from Gale than just her black hair. Gale smiles and ruffles her hair a little.

GALE: That's true. However, it doesn't excuse the fact that you disobeyed me…again. Go to your room young lady.

Courtney pouts, but gets up and leaves for her room. Gale stands up and heads over to her laptop in the next room. After booting it up she goes to her email and sees a message from Emma and Jessica. The message's title was enough to make Gale want to shut down her computer that instant.

**Ghost from the Past**

But her natural curiosity made her push forward and open the video she had been sent. Gale's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the corpse Sonya managed to get on camera.

GALE: Oh my God. Rachel?

Gale feels her hands beginning to shake and grabs the sides of her head in pain!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_GALE: NOOOOOO!_

_Gale is shown looming over two bodies. ONE OF THEM IS BADLY BEATEN AND BLOODY! IT'S RACHEL! The other isn't clearly seen._

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASH BACK<strong>

Gale's hands are covering her face. The memory is so painful for her. She wipes away a few stray tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

GALE (CONT'D and scared): No.

* * *

><p><strong>INT. EMMA AND JESSICA'S DORM-AFTERNOON<strong>

A few of Emma and Jessica's friends are gathered on their floor lounge. Amongst them were Dean, Laura, Molly, and Jack.

DEAN: So…there's a killer loose on campus?

LAURA: That's kind of why the police are here Dean.

DEAN: Well then…I'm out of here.

Dean stands up to leave, but Molly pulls him back down to his seat.

MOLLY: And just where do you think you're going?

DEAN: As far away from this place as humanly possible. I've…have you ever seen the movie 'The Thing'?

MOLLY: Yes…why?

DEAN: Didn't want to spoil anything. As I was saying with the exception of 'The Thing', even if it isn't really specified, I can't think of a single horror movie where the black guy survives, survives for most of the movie, or in extremely rare instances reaches the end of the film and then dies. Tony Todd's character in the Final Destination films doesn't count.

JACK: Seriously? You expect us to just let you up and leave? I'm willing to bet the attacks will really heat up once you've mysteriously vanished.

DEAN: What are you getting at jerk?

JACK: That's Jack and you know what I'm getting at.

Emma and Jessica immediately step between the two of them before any fists get thrown.

EMMA: No one is accusing anybody of anything ok. The worst thing we can do is turn on each other. That would essentially do the killer's work for him or her.

MOLLY: So what do we do now?

LAURA: We're just students. There's not much we can do outside of letting the police handle this.

JACK: Not true. Sidney Caulfield, Randy Meeks, Tatum, and a few other unknown teenagers all went toe to toe with the original Ghostface group back in 1996. Who's to say we couldn't do the same?

Everyone just stares at Jack.

JACK (CONT'D): What? I know my history. Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave.

DEAN: How come?

Jack glares at Dean, but keeps it cool.

JACK: Tonight's rave of course. My band is playing at it. Psychotic killer running amok or not there isn't much of anything that can deter a bunch of hormonally driven college students from cutting loose; hasta la vista babies.

Jack leaves the lounge behind and a few moments after that Molly and Laura follow him. Dean stands up and takes a few collective breaths as he leaves Emma and Jessica alone.

DEAN: I can survive this. I can survive this.

The lone women exchange a knowing look with one another.

JESSICA: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

EMMA: That it's time to…

JESSICA: (Cut's off) Wait! Can I say it? Pleeease?

Jessica rubs Emma's leg as she says that for the fun of it.

EMMA: (Roll eyes) Fine.

JESSICA (clears throat): Round up the usual suspects.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Next chapter will be the first to feature Emma, Jessica, Sidney, Randy, Tatum, Gale, Judy, Kincaid, and Monica all together. Judy's husband will also be seen for the first time. Shit gets real next chapter everyone! See you all there!**

**P.S. Sorry if I spoiled the 1980s horror movie The Thing for any of you guys. Speaking of The Thing the prequel film has just recently come out. I haven't seen it yet, but it looks pretty cool. I feel silly asking this, but if you review and you've happened to have seen the movie leave all comments about it out of your reviews. Thanks and I will see you soon!**


	6. Take A Few Notes Part 1

**A/N: Other actors/actresses in this movie. Molly Stevens is portrayed by Jane Levy of the T.V. series Suburgatory. I'm trying to decide over Shawnee Smith or Sarah Michelle Gellar for the role of Jackie. If I chose Smith, she'd be one of the few characters close to the age of her respective character. If I try looking for actors to exactly match the ages of the characters I'll be searching all day.**

**In other news I hope you like this chapter. It's being divided into three parts since it's been so long since I've updated. To be honest I'm not a particular fan of some of the lines of dialogue that I wrote for this, but I'll let you be the ultimate judge. Hope you bear with me and stick around for the next parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>EXT. WOODSBORO LIBRARY- AFTERNOON<strong>

JESSICA: Round up the usual suspects.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO POLICE DEPARTMENT-AFTERNOON**

Age has caught up with MARK KINCAID. Most of his hair has gone gray and he's moving a tad slower than when we saw him last. He's giving a lecture to a bunch of new recruits.

MARK: And I cannot stress this enough. If you have an opportunity to shoot a dangerous criminal, SHOOT FIRST. DON'T TALK LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A MOVIE. I don't care where…well preferably somewhere non-lethal.

There is a knock at the door interrupting his speech.

MARK (CONT'D): Come in.

Enter ROBERT COLT; Judy's husband. The years have been kinder to him by far.

ROBERT: Phone call for you.

MARK: Tell them to call back.

ROBERT: It's your daughter.

Mark pauses then looks back at the recruits.

MARK: That's all for today; dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WINDSOR VIDEO LIBRARY BACK AREA-AFTERNOON**

TATUM (panting): Randy! Oh, Randy!

The phone rings and we cut to a partially obscured Randy and Tatum. Randy goes for the phone, but Tatum grabs his hand.

TATUM (CONT'D): Let the voicemail get it.

Randy complies and hangs up. They go back to what they were doing and the phone rings again seconds later. Randy groans and begrudgingly answers the phone ignoring Tatum's protests.

TATUM (CONT'D): Buzz kill.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO SELF DEFENSE CLASS-AFTERNOON**

Monica is circling around a sparring partner while the class watches intently.

MONICA: And remember; when defending yourself to never let anything distract you.

EMPLOYEE: Hey Monica!

Monica turns around as her partner throws a punch knocking her to the floor.

EMPLOYEE (CONT'D): Ummmm…one of your daughter's friends is on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. SIDNEY'S HOME- AFTERNOON**

Sidney's busy typing away at her computer when the phone rings. She jumps at the sound and checks the caller I.D. A half smile forms on her face. She answers the phone while starring at her dresser.

_JADE (V.O.): I have something for you. Use it well._

EMMA: Sidney?

SIDNEY: Sorry; spaced out for a minute. What's up?

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL-AFTERNOON**

Jackie is standing up against a wall. She stares lovingly at a picture of Jade back when she was five years old. Jackie gives a smile and wipes away a stray tear.

SAM: She yours?

Jackie jumps and hits Sam in the shoulder.

JACKIE: Seriously Sam. Is that how you greet someone? Sneaking up on them?

Sam takes a few steps back from Jackie with his hands raised up.

SAM: Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. Wasn't aware how deep in thought you were.

JACKIE: Well to answer your question, yes she's my daughter. She's 20 now. Things are complicated.

SAM: How so?

JACKIE: I don't know why, but a couple of years ago she incarcerated herself in a mental institution and wouldn't tell me why. She's been messed up ever since she found out about how her father...never mind. I don't want to bore you with the details. Let's just say we have some fucked up family relations and leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. STUDY LOUNGE-AFTERNOON**

The survivors of Woodsboro Massacre #1 are seated in one giant circle. No real words were exchanged upon their arrival. They kind of starred waiting for someone to speak first. The first thing to interupt the silence was Judy's radio, which she switches off momentarily. Randy was the first of the group to break the silence.

RANDY: Just like old times huh?

KINCAID: First time in quite a while we've all been together like this; hard to believe, huh?

SIDNEY: Yeah; hard to believe.

Sidney gives Roland a hard look. He tries to look as innocent as possible. It's not working.

ROLAND: Don't look at me that way Sid. I didn't want you worrying about something that might not involve you.

SIDNEY: Well it does involve me Roland. It involves all of us.

ROLAND: Exactly how does it involve those two?

Roland points in Emma and Jessica's direction. Their mouths open to come up with an excuse. Judy comes to their rescue, however.

JUDY: Let's just say we have a…history with them.

SIDNEY: It's complicated, baby. Can you do us a favor and wait outside with the Angels.

JUDY: Will you guys stop calling us that?

SIDNEY: Sorry, Judy.

Sidney turns back to Roland. He has a very serious look on his face. He doesn't want to leave Sidney without some answers. Sidney takes his hands in hers and gives him a warm smile.

SIDNEY (CONT'D): I promise when this is over I'll explain everything to the best of my ability.

Roland looks back at Jessica and Emma, but gives his wife an equally warm smile.

ROLAND: Alright. I'll be right outside if you need me.

He and Sidney kiss and he exits the room. Sidney sighs and takes back her seat.

SIDNEY: I hate having to keep secrets from him. Heck, he doesn't know that I'm related to Jade. Or that I've been periodically visiting her for that matter.

JUDY (Surprised): Are you sure that's safe Sidney? You remember what she did in the past.

SIDNEY: Of course I haven't forgotten, but she's still my niece. And lest we forget I knew an entirely different Jade before Emma and Jessica brought back the one we fought in 1996.

EMMA: Yeah, sorry about that.

MONICA: We can focus on Sid's family ties later. Do we have any possible suspects?

JUDY: Other than Jade, no. And we have no idea why he or she could be doing this.

EMMA: Not every Ghostface had a clean cut motive. Mickey, the guy Sidney beheaded, was a certifiable loon. In comparison, Billy and his mother just wanted revenge. The third Ghostface…

Emma stops. Neither she nor Jessica had ever told the group about how Gale had been a third Ghostface back in their original time line.

GALE: What about the third Ghostface?

MARK: It doesn't matter about the third Ghostface at this point. The Ghostfaces are never the same person anyway. It's a different mind and a whole new pattern.

RANDY: Not true exactly. From what we've all seen twice, or five times in Emma and Jessica's case, Ghostface always likes to make some big reveal killing. Just to point out that he's back. Remember what Ghostface did to Bobby?

TATUM: Yes Randy. I didn't need to be reminded of that.

RANDY: Sorry, Tate. Anyway, Nancy was obviously going to be Ghostface's grand reveal before Sonya stopped him.

MARK: So you think Ghostface is gonna try it again regardless of the fact that we know he's back now.

RANDY: Maybe he will or maybe he won't. He might go for something original, but I've got a sixth sense for these kinds of things…no movie reference intended. He'll most likely go for someplace that's gonna be crowded.

EMMA: There is a rave tonight at the library. Place will be packed; perfect area to get everyone's attention in one fell swoop.

SIDNEY: It seems like way too many people for Ghostface to try and make a move.

JUDY: Still it's the best 'lead' I guess you could say, that we have. I can post Laurie and Kristen to watch the area tonight.

GALE: What if he doesn't strike that area?

JUDY: I'd be shocked, but very much relieved. However that means he could strike at some other target.

RANDY: He can strike anywhere at any time.

Everyone stares at Randy.

RANDY (CONT'D): What? Hasn't anyone here seen the trailer for "Speed"?

TATUM: Yes Randy. All of us have. Why do you think we're giving you these looks?

RANDY: Come on, you practically begged me to say that.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. HOSPITAL-AFTERNOON**

CHLOE: Hey Sonya. What's your favorite scary movie?

SONYA: "Alien" without a doubt. And before you even think of saying it, "Aliens" doesn't count. It's a thrilling action film, but you can't deny the differences of genre. The movies respective taglines should give you an idea of what you're in for. 'In space, no one can hear you Scream' and 'This time it War.'

CHLOE: No arguments, Sonya. Though my favorite scary movie will always be the last "Nightmare on Elm Street film".

SONYA: You mean "Freddy's Dead"?

CHLOE: Hell no. I'm talking about Wes Craven's…

GUARD (O.S): I'm sorry you can't come in, holy shit!

Sonya hears the guard gagging and then he's falls inside of the room. She gasps at his slit throat and makes a grab for the call button. A hand stops her and clamps a chloroform soaked rag over her mouth. The masked attacker turns his face over towards Chloe rapidly pressing the call button.

CHLOE (whispers): No…not you.

The attacker grabs Chloe and roughly pulls her off the bed.

JACKIE: Hey you!

He pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it to the floor. Jackie steps out of the room coughing.

She hears glass smashing and runs back into the room as the smoke clears. Chloe is gone and Sonya is still out cold.

JACKIE (CONT'D): Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. LIBRARY-AFTERNOON**

Kristen, Laurie, and Roland burst into the gangs' meeting.

LAURIE: Sheriff Colt! We've got a problem!

JUDY (worried): What is it?

ROLAND: There was an attack at the hospital a few minutes ago. Just got radioed in.

JUDY: My daughter…is…?

KRISTEN: Sonya's fine; just shaken up. But our witness has been kidnapped from the hospital.

GALE: Kidnapped? Why not just kill her?

MONICA: Have you forgotten 27.5 years ago Gale? Freaking psychos held us captive in the Sunrise Studios and then blew the place up.

Gale inhales deeply and puts her head in her hands. She doesn't say a word and runs out the door and out of the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO<strong>

**EXT. DORM-AFTERNOON**

Gale stands on the outside letting the cool air send a small path of relief through her. She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder that belongs to Sidney.

SIDNEY: Are you sure you're up for this?

GALE: 6 years ago, I'd say Hell yes. But these days I don't know. I'm not the kind of person I used to be back in the day.

SIDNEY: I wouldn't say that, Gale. So, what's your plan of action?

GALE: I'm not gonna tell you. I've never exactly been a team player.

SIDNEY (Laughing): See. There are traces of the old Gale after all.

Sidney and Gale smile and Sid leads Gale back into the dorm. There is a close up of the door as it swings shut.

* * *

><p><strong>MATCH CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO POLICE DEPARTMENT-EVENING**

A different door swings open and we follow Mark walking into the debriefing room; this time the room filled with more than just rookies. A picture of Ghostface is plastered on the wall and Robert is shown to be waiting for Mark.

ROBERT: Just in time Mark. As I was saying, this is our culprit. Not much is known about him except that he's a movie fanatic. Or at least that's going off of previous attacks in 1996 and the year 2000.

KINCAID: Robert and I have reason to believe that he will strike tonight at Windsor College. We will be patrolling the area , but we will still need at least two other people covering the Rave. If anyone would like to volunteer...

A rookie in her mid 20s jumps out of her seat with her hand raised. AMY PARKER is full of energy and looks as if she could take on anything thrown at her. She has her hair tied in a pony tail and has a bright smile.

AMY: I volunteer sir!

KINCAID: That was easier than I thought. We need at least one more and the rest will assist me and Robert patrolling the campus.

Mark looks amongst the people in the room, but no one is quick to volunteer. Then slowly a hand comes up. ALEX RIVERS, who is about Amy's age, also a rookie, and in some ways looks like a younger version of Roland.

ALEX: I'm in sir.

KINCAID: Excellent. We move out in a half hour. Dismissed.

The group disperses.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Alex is played by Bobby Campo. Amy is played by Erica Durance.**


	7. Take A Few Notes Part 2

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GALE'S HOME-EVENING**

There is a knock at Gale's door. She answers it and Molly is waiting outside; backpack slung over her shoulder.

GALE: Hi Molly. Glad you were able to come over on such short notice and all; especially with everything that's transpiring back at the university.

MOLLY: It's no problem, Gale. Raves were never my thing.

GALE: I shouldn't be gone long, but there's plenty of food in the refrigerator if you or Courtney get hungry. And if any problems arise…

MOLLY: Relax, Gale. I've been trained in self-defense remember. Now go do whatever is you have to. I'll take…good care of your daughter.

GALE: Ok…thanks.

Gale gives Molly one last look before exiting her home. She steps inside her car and takes a little time to gather her composure. She cranks up the car and heads towards her destination. Back inside the house Courtney and Molly face one another.

MOLLY: So we meet again.

Courtney raises an eyebrow and then smirks. She books it for the next room. Molly chases after her.

MOLLY (CONT'D): Oh no you don't! You aren't outrunning me!

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO LIBRARY-NIGHT**

The rave is in full swing. Everywhere you look, the college kids are having a blast. Jack and his band are illuminated by a group of spotlights set up on the second floor.

TATUM: This is Hot Stuff checking in with Film Geek and Super Bitch. Second floor is currently clear. Over.

SIDNEY: Why am I Super Bitch again?

TATUM: Come on, it's a good code name.

AMY (V.O.): It's a lot better than mine. Mad Dog and Future Seer have nothing to report in the hallways. What's Clockstopper's status? Over.

TATUM: Clockstopper is...ummmm...somewhere in the massive mob of students below us.

MONICA (V.O.): You don't know where she is?

Sidney takes the radio from Tatum's possession.

SIDNEY: Relax Mama K. She can take care of herself. Just stay in your position and radio in if you see anything suspicious.

MONICA (V.O.): Alright…and can I please change my codename to something else?

Tatum takes back the radio.

TATUM: It's either this or Big Mama. Take you pick.

MONICA (V.O.): Mama K is fine. Over and out.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO LIBRARY HALLWAYS-NIGHT**

Alex pockets his radio and runs a hand through his hair; obviously stressed. Amy punches him on the shoulder and gives a half smile.

AMY: Why so serious, Alex?

ALEX: You did not just say that.

AMY: Say what.

ALEX: (Beat) Really? You've never… "Wanna know how I got these scars?"

AMY: Excuse me?

ALEX: The Dark Knight? One of the highest grossing film of…good grief.

Amy blankly stares at Alex like he's speaking in a foreign language…then proceeds to burst out laughing, which makes him start to laugh as well.

AMY (laughing): Glad I could put a smile on that face.

ALEX: Ok, were finished with that…now.

AMY: Alex, what is it?

Alex puts a finger to his lips and points straight ahead. Though she doesn't see what he's pointing to, Amy nods in understanding. Over her shoulder a shadow can be seen sneaking around the corner. Alex pulls out his radio as he silently moves down the hallway.

ALEX: Guys I think we have something…guys?

All that he hears on his radio is static. He and Amy stop in their tracks while he shakes his radio some.

ALEX: Guys will you come in!

One of the doors Amy is standing in front of swings open hitting her in the side and propelling her over the second floor railing. She makes a quick grab for the bars and holds on tightly. Alex darts his head to the right and jumps back as Ghostface's knife misses cutting into his throat. Alex raises his gun, but Ghostface kicks him in the wrist diverting the shot.

He kicks Alex into the wall and then does a jump kick at his face. Alex snaps down to the floor and Ghostface slams his foot into Alex's mouth taking him down. Amy pulls herself over the bars and fires off a shot from her gun. Ghostface dodges and slices at her. Amy absorbs the blow with her arm and holds back the knife.

Ghostface breaks the lock and punches Amy in her right wrist twice making her drop the gun. He hits her across the left side of her face knocking her back towards the stairs. She grabs the railing to hang on, but Ghostface back hands her across the face sending her falling down the steps. Her head makes a hard crash against the wall and she remains unmoving.

GHOSTFACE: That wasn't so difficult.

A gun is pressed against the back of Ghostface's head and the safety is clicked off.

LAURIE: Hands up dirt bag.

Ghostface puts his hands up, but swiftly spins around and pulls the gun away from his head. He hits Laurie in the throat and stabs Kristen right in her stomach. He delivers a hard kick right into the knife knocking her to the floor.

He ducks Laurie's punch, grabs her head and head butts her followed by hitting her in the heart, side stepping behind her, and punching her hard in the back of her neck. Ghostface turns back and connects his foot with Kristen as she attempts to recover. Blood shoots out of her broken nose. He turns back around to Laurie and kicks her in the face breaking her nose too.

GHOSTFACE: Matt Damon would be proud.

He yanks his knife free of Kristen's stomach, wipes off the blood, and and walks off into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. LIBRARY FIRST FLOOR-NIGHT**

Jack and his merry band bring the relatively obscure, but awesome "We Are Sex Bob-omb" to an awesome finish. The audience erupts into a thunderous applause regardless of the fact that almost none of them had heard of the song prior to tonight.

BAND MEMBER # 1: And that was "We Are Sex Bob-omb" everyone! Now we're gonna take a short break, but we'll be back soon.

The students all give a rousing applause as the band walks off the stage; spotlights following them to the exit.

Meanwhile, Emma the Clockstopper stands at the back of the library. Cut off from most of the noise and confusion of the rave. She has momentarily shut off her radio so the others wouldn't break into her concentration.

EMMA (Whispers): Stop, stop, stop.

She opens her eyes, and the pupils have been drained of most of their color. The entire rave begins to slow down. Emma forms a wide grin, but the desired effect isn't achieved and the students all return to normal speed. Emma feels light headed and falls back into someone's arms. She looks up into Jessica's caring eyes.

JESSICA: Had a little too much to drink tonight?

EMMA: No. Just practicing my powers. Not going so hot right now.

Emma and Jessica slide down the wall to sit and Emma lays her head on Jessica's shoulder.

JESSICA: Your powers are kind of dangerous. Back in in1996 they knocked you out cold.

EMMA (Strained): But they helped…save lives.

Emma feels a cold shiver run up her spine and takes a few slow and easy breathes. Jessica gives Emma's temples a short rub to once again help calm her down.

JESSICA: Just relax and enjoy the Rave, Red.

Emma nods and they both move to stand up. As they stand, an energetic Laura jumps into their view.

LAURA: Hey guys! Great Rave huh! ? Get this! When Jack and his band come back they're actually gonna let me sing a song! How awesome is that! ?

EMMA: Ummm…great Laura.

JESSICA: Really happy for you.

LAURA (Calming down and clearing her throat): So, have either of you guys seen Dean? We came here together, but I lost track of him a few minutes ago.

EMMA: Haven't seen much of anyone really. Considering how paranoid Dean is, I'm surprised he'd come here at all.

LAURA: He did mention something about staying in the shadows all night. Whatever that means.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. BATHROOM-NIGHT**

Jack is in one of the bathroom stalls. As he finishes his business and flushes the toilet his cell phone vibrates. He notices that it's an unknown number and hits 'ignore'. He starts to open the door and his phone vibrates again. This time Jack answers it.

JACK: Look, I don't know who you are and I don't care, but stop fucking calling!

Jack hangs us and opens up the bathroom stall. He exits, but stops only a couple of inches outside of the door. Written on one of the mirrors in blood is:

**REDRUM**

JACK (laughing): Very funny guys. Real funny. I'm so scared right now. Redrum. Redrummm.

Jack continues to do a mock impression of the redrum voice while leaving the bathroom.

JACK (CONT'D): Redrum. Please. What's next? Ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-ah!

Jack hops back dodging a knife aimed at his foot. He scrambles backwards from the advancing Ghostface and notices a fire ax. He shatters the glass and pulls out the ax to defend himself. He spins the ax around slowly attempting to look intimidating.

Ghostface tilts his head, pulls Laurie's stolen gun out of his cloak, and shoot Jack in the leg. Jack howls out in agony and falls onto his back. Ghostface sprints forward and scoops up the ax. He swings down, but Jack rolls to the left. He picks himself up and half limps, half runs towards the exit.

Ghostface pursues him and takes a huge swipe at Jack's legs. Jack loses his balance and bashes his head up against the exit door knocking it open. He tries to crawl away, but Ghostface pulls him back inside before anyone can see him. Ghostace brutally steps on the back of Jack's neck making the world go dark. Ghostface then steps in front of Jack and swings the ax into Jack's right wrist cutting it completely off.

Jack lets out a huge scream, which is drowned out by Ghostface kicking him in the mouth knocking out one of his teeth. Ghostface kicks Jack onto his back, and slams the ax into his shoulder.

Jack holds back his cry this time and just glares at Ghostface. Ghostface quickly removes the ax from his shoulder eliciting a small groan and raises it over his head. Jack acts fast and does a sweep kick sending Ghostface to the floor. Jack pulls out his phone and hastily tries to dial a number while simultaneously crawling away.

He finishes dialing the number and Ghostface kicks him in the left hand knocking away the phone. He kicks Jack right in the left temple and slams the ax back down. It connects with Jack's neck and cuts his head clean off; spewing blood over Ghostface's mask. He wipes the blood off and drags Jack away.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL-NIGHT**

A paramedic enters the Hospital non-chalantly. The paramedic rounds a few corners and passes by someone's room.

JUDY: Hold it right there!

GALE: Damn it.

Gale freezes in place and is confronted by Judy and Robert.

JUDY: How did you get in here, Gale? This place is on lock…are you going to make me ask where you obtained the paramedic's outfit?

GALE: Don't worry. The guy I stole this from will regain consciousness in a half hour.

ROBERT: Gale we don't have time to deal with you right now. I'd tell you to leave, but we all know you'd go and get yourself into trouble.

GALE (mock flattery): You know me so well.

Judy politely pushes Gale into Sonya's room. She makes her sit on one of the chairs.

SONYA: Hi Gale.

GALE: Hey.

JUDY: Listen, Gale. I want you to sit there and don't move. Understood?

GHOSTFACE (V.O.): Understood.

Judy pulls her radio out of her pocket and turns up the volume.

JUDY (pissed): You. What do you want?

GHOSTFACE: Well I was thinking of ordering a pizza, but must've mixed up radio channels-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK! ?

Despite his outburst, Ghostface laughs darkly on his end of the line.

GHOSTFACE (V.O. CONT'D): I was wondering if you ever got my message Gale. You can hear me can't you?

GALE: Loud and clear.

Judy walks out the Hospital room and looks down both sides of the hallway. It's too busy for her to clearly see if anyone is speaking on a radio.

GHOSTFACE (V.O. CONT'D): You don't think I'd be stupid enough to taunt you in plain sight do you Hicks?

Another creepy laugh and the line goes to static. Robert pulls out his radio and tries to reach Kincaid.

ROBERT: Mark we've got a problem…Mark? Come in damn it!

Static. Robert shuts it off and punches the wall.

ROBERT (CONT'D): He knows we're here so he can't be far. Come on Judy.

Judy nods and follows him out the door, but stops. She walks over to Sonya and gives her a long hug.

JUDY: Be safe, Sonya. And Gale…

GALE: I know, don't move.

JUDY: And don't let anything happen to my daughter.

Judy goes after her husband. Sonya gives Gale a questioning look.

GALE: After a meeting I had with your parents I received a threatening text message. I was told to go to a specific portion of the Hospital. Naturally my curiosity got the better of me, but I spent most of the evening trying to trace the number I was texted.

SONYA: Why didn't you ask for anyone to help you?

GALE: Sonya, you know me. Never been one to ask for help; at least not for a while.

SONYA: Well what are you waiting for? Go to where ever it was in the Hospital you were headed.

GALE: You heard your mother.

Sonya gives Gale a 'yeah right' look this time.

GALE: Forget I said that.

She stands and Sonya appears to be getting out of her bed.

GALE (CONT'D): Absolutely not, Sonya.

Sonya pouts and slumps back into bad.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. LIBRARY-NIGHT**

BAND MEMBER # 1: I've looked everywhere guys. I can't find Jack anywhere.

BAND MEMBER # 2 (shrugs): Well we can't leave the audience hanging forever. We're gonna have to start without him.

The band member takes the microphone and motions to the guy on the lights to start scanning through the crowd.

BAND MEMBER # 2 (CONT'D): Ok this is a message going out to Jack. If you're in the crowd making out with/grinding on or both with a girl then get your butt back on stage!

When nothing happens he curses into the mic by accident and the audience all snicker.

BAND MEMBER # 2 (CONT'D): Have it your way man. Hey Laura! Time to show off your vocal skills!

LAURA: That's my cue girls. Wish me luck!

The lights all shut off to the library minus the spot lights as Laura weaves through the crowd. Jessica looks back to Emma and nudges her head toward the mob.

JESSICA: I think a dance will do you some good.

EMMA(Flirtatiously): And I think you're looking for an excuse to get close to me.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. GALE'S HOME- NIGHT**

Gale's living room is quite a mess. Candy bar wrappers are scattered across the floor as are empty bags of popcorn. There are also a couple of broken dishes lying back on the kitchen counter. Courtney is lying across the couch watching Molly sift through a bunch of CD's Gale owns.

MOLLY: So what song would you like for me to put on?

COURTNEY: Oh, the usual.

MOLLY: I was hoping you'd say that.

Molly smiles and puts on the song "**Black Sheep by Metric"**. She cranks up the volume as Courtney stands up on the couch and grabs the remote like it's a microphone.

COURTNEY and MOLLY: Come home, Black Sheep. Come home, Black Sheep.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO: <strong>

**INT. LIBRARY- NIGHT**

LAURA: Come home, Black Sheep. Come home, Black Sheep. Come home, Black Sheep.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL**

**"Black Sheep" **continues to play in the background while Gale treks down the hallways. She picks up the pace as the guitar starts playing and a montage begins.

**Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you well.**

The shot cuts to a sign showing Gale is heading for the morgue.

**Our common goal was waiting for the world to end **

Sonya sits up in her bed and starts to pull out the IV wires.

**Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend**

Ghostface drags Jack's headless body down the halls leaving a bloody trail.

**You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again**

**I'll send you my love on a wire**

**Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo **

**From youuuuu**

**(Instrumental)**

Emma and Jessica are back on the dance floor.

Tatum is showing off her dance skills to Sidney and Randy, who is predicatlbly starring at her like a drooling nut.

**Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage**

On the other side of the second floor the door is kicked open, but the trio doesn't notice.

**Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space **

**Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend**

Gale notices what appears to be a body bag get dragged around the corner leading to the morgue. After a moments hesitation she pursues.

**You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again **  
><strong>I'll send you my love on a wire <strong>

Gale enters the morgue and shutters slightly at Rachel's body on one of the tables.

**Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, oo**

Ghostface sneaks up on one of the guys working the lights and impales him through the back of the head.

**It's a mechanical bull, the number one **

**You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls away, **

**oooh from you**

Jessica spins around and kisses Emma. They break apart and tightly hug one another as the song came to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. HOSPITAL-NIGHT**

Something on one of the counters catches Gale's attention. She walks over to the back of the room and moves a few things out of the way on one of the counters to get a better look at it; the doors to the morgue slowly closing without making a sound. She reaches forward and picks up what appears to be…a camera?

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. LIBRARY- NIGHT**

Emma looks over where Sidney is at. She, Randy, and Tatum were still dancing to the closing seconds of the song and rather humorously poor at that.

Ghostface directs the lights right in front of where Laura is standing.

GHOSTFACE: Time to crash this party.

He hauls Jack's body over the railing and watches as it plummets to the floor landing on top of one of the amplfiers. The band halts the song immediatley and one member faints at the sight of it. Laura puts a shaky hand over her mouth and gasps.

Then all Hell breaks loose and the students all make a run for it while Laura screams out Jack's name at the top of her voice. One of his band mates grabs her and forcibly pulls her off the stage to get her to safety. Emma and Jessica run off to the side and access their commincators, but they get only static.

Emma spots Ghostface advancing towards Sidney with the ax slung over his shoulder. Sidney is too preocupied watching the students running for their lives to notice.

EMMA: SIDNEY! SIDNEY! STOOOOOPPPP!

Time suddenly freezes all around Emma and Jessica, who is clutching her shoulder.

JESSICA: Emma? How...?

EMMA: Not now!

Emma pulls Jessica with her and runs for the stairs. She can feel her halt on time slipping with every second that passes. Her head starts pounding and she feels incredibly dizzy. It's too much for her to handle! She and Jessica burst through the second floor doors as time resumes and Emma falls to the floor.

JESSICA: SIDNEY, BEHIND YOU!

Sidney's head darts to the right and throws out her arms catching Ghostface's ax. He kicks her in the chest snapping her back towards the balcony's edge. Tatum runs forward, but Ghostface slashes at her with his ax. Randy manages to hold her back and the ax cuts through part of her shirt.

Ghostface attacks again, but Randy tackles him into the railing and tries to wrestle the ax out of his grip. Ghostface throws Randy off him and slashes at Jessica's neck. She dodges and punches Ghostface in his lower stomach. He recoils, but parries her second punch and strikes her to the floor. He raises his ax up to strike, but Sidney grabs him and pulls them both back through a set of double doors into another room.

The sound of their struggle can be heard and Randy rushes to provide aid. He collides with the door, which refuses to open.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO: <strong>

**INT. LIBRARY DIFFERENT ROOM-NIGHT**

Ghostface has lodged his ax in between the double doors to keep them shut. Sidney stands a few feet away from Ghostface with a look of ferocity on her face.

GHOSTFACE: Ready for the end Sidney?

Sidney pulls up part of her skirt to reveal a knife holster. She unsheathes a knife identical to the one Jade used. She can still hear Jade's advice of "Use it well" echo in her mind.

SIDNEY: Bring it!

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. WOODSBORO HOSPITAL-NIGHT**

Gale observes the camera for a few seconds more. A shadow casting behind her and slowly growing. She sets the camera down slowly as if she could feel something was wrong. On instinct, Gale throws her hands up around her neck and catches someone's arm attempting to slit her throat. The assailant pulls one of Gale's arms behind her back so hard she nearly dislocates it.

ATTACKER: Hi Gale.

GALE (Scared): Rachel? You're alive?

Gale looks back at the table and sees Rachel's body gone.

* * *

><p><strong>CUT TO:<strong>

**INT. GALE'S HOME-NIGHT**

Molly and Courtney are about to continue their activities when something smashes through one of the glass doors. Molly steps in front of Courtney as another Ghostface steps inside the house. Molly sprints forward, jumps over the couch, and lands a solid kick against Ghostface's chest. Ghostface falls back and hits the back of his head against one of the kitchen drawers.

Molly runs back to Courtney, picks her up, and rushes up the stairs to her room. She sets her inside and runs to the door.

MOLLY: Don't come out till I say so!

And she slams the door shut. Molly looks back at the stair case panting slightly. She makes her way down the stairs ready for anything. Gale's cordless phone rings and Molly inspects the living room. Looking over every last place that could serve as a hiding place. There is no sign of Ghostface at all. Molly decides to answer the phone right when it goes to the machine.

MOLLY: Hello.

GHOSTFACE (Menacingly): Hello Molly. Do you want to die tonight?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Finally! It's finished...wait a minute. This is only the second part of this chapter...NOOO! Hahaha! Kidding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter plus the surprise I had at the end. Even though a lot just transpired at the end of this chapter, it's only the beginning.**


	8. Audience Reactions Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys. I know I haven't update in forever and I bet you're expecting an actual update. Well this chapter sort of is and sort of isn't. The real world segments do have something of an arc in this story and I'm now realizing that we haven't really heard much from the Woodsboro High gang even if the movie portion has only been going on for four chapters. **

**Speaking of which, who else misses those guys? I haven't had a chance to finish season 3 of Woodsboro High so if you review this chapter please no spoilers for that season. Also reminding you that the Woodsboro High characters appearance here is non canon with BillyBobD's stories (I have his permission to use them) and as such things aren't going to match since the characters are based more off their second season appearance than the third.**

**Believe it or not this is my first fanfiction post in months. I've been dedicating most of my writing time to my first semi-original screenplay "Almost Dawn" (formerly Live Free or Twi Hard) and haven't had time for much else in the literary world. So this is meant to tide you guys over till I update again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Woodsboro High gang watches with varying levels of interest as the lights go out in the theater. The words <strong>"and now our feature presentation" <strong>appear on screen.

Brian and Amanda seem too invested, Charlie looks like he could care less, Niley is already inhaling her popcorn, Robbie watches with indifference, and Jill, Kirby, and Stephie appear as the only normal members of the group.

The movie begins with the familiar phone ringing...it's almsot a little too familiar.

"Hold up," Robbie said making sure none of the staff was around and then switching on his camera. "This is Robbie Mercer in the theater for Stab 7, but it looks like...it can't be."

"Are they really showing Stab 6's intro?" Charlie asked confused.

"Does that answer your question?" Niley asks him as the two opening girls appeared on screen.

"Is this supposed to be one of those stupid 'things didn't happen the way you thought they did' retcons like when they pulled with Halloween Resurrection?" Kirby asked.

What happened minutes later was probably worse than the cinema nerds could've asked for. As the second girl lay dying, the screen cut to black and the words Stab 6 flashed on the screen. All of their mouths hung wide open at what they just witnessed.

"Stab 6? I'm confused. We paid to see Stab 7, didn't we?" Niley asked.

"What did they re-release it like George Lucas keeps re-releasing Star Wars, but disguised it as Stab 7 to sucker audiences in that hadn't seen it…" Stephie put a finger to Niley's lips and directed her head to face the screen.

The camera had zoomed out showing the title of Stab 6 on a television screen. Anna Paquin's character Rachel is cursing the film and declaring it to be the death of horror right in front of them.

"This is such bull shit!" Charlie seethed.

"Maybe you're not grasping things fully," Brian criticized him.

"How can you defend them showing Stab 6's opening and then having it be a movie within the exact same universe? That makes zero sense!"

"Allow me to explain," Jill started.

"I'll take this one, Jill," Olivia said from behind the group.

"Olivia? What are you doing here? You don't even like Stab," Jill said.

"And miss out on Emma Stone and Patricia whatever make out. Not in this lifetime. But what closed minded nerd Charlie isn't willing to grasp is this. You all know Stab 6 is not in the same canon as Stab 5 and 7. Am I right?" They all nod while trying to pay attention to the movie.

"Basically, that makes Stab 7, Stab 6 chronologically. It's like Halloween, Halloween 2, and Halloween: H20. H20 was basically Halloween 3. So by showing Stab 6 and then have it be a movie within the movie this was the writer's way of disregarding the events of Stab 6 and not confuse people and make Stab 7, Stab 6. Understood?"

Brian's jaw drops open and he is only able to nod.

"This just in Hall pass users. Brian "I'm Randy's successor" James just got served by Olivia "I have a brain" Morris, Robbie announced to his camera.

"And don't you forget that fact Robbie," Olivia said ruffling his hair, which earned her a scowl from Niley. That scowl vanished when the audience let out a loud and collective gasp. The teens switched their attention to the screen as Chloe pushes her knife into Rachel's stomach.

"_Did that surprise you?"_ Chloe asks her.

"Surprised me," Niley said.

"Shh," Kirby shushed as the movie continued.

"Wait. Did they just give away the killer immediately at the start of the movie? What sense does that make?" Robbie angrily whispered. "There's no more suspense!"

"_Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie," Chloe commanded Rachel as she turned to face the audience; setting down her knife and picking up the remote._

"You heard the woman, cinema nerds," Olivia said.

"I take offense to that," Amanda mumbled sitting back and taking a sip of her pepsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Less than 15, maybe 20 minutes later<strong>

"What the fuck?" Brian asked as Chloe was found alive in her home, but beaten badly. Stephie shoves a handful of popcorn into Brian's mouth to silence him.

"Be nice, Stephie," Jill berated her while typing a text into her phone and then saving the draft. She looked over to Charlie to make sure he's paying attention to the film and not his girlfriend. His eyes are firmly focused on the screen, but he doesn't seem quite as invested as he should.

"Nerd," Jill sighs.

Niley watches as less than a few minutes late Jill and Charlie text one another. A look of curiousity crosses her face, but she says nothing and turns back to the film.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time Charlie and Jill continue to take notes while Niley's concession run is interrupted by a surprise visit. After that it's back to the film.**


End file.
